


Wrong Reason, Wrong Man

by Pongo0614



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Radam, Reddie, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongo0614/pseuds/Pongo0614
Summary: When Tommy asked to go to Waterloo Road, Rachel had no objections. The school still had a bad reputation but it wasn’t as bad as when she started there. Just with a failing marriage and Adam being set against it, the last thing she needed was a letter from the school signed by Mr E Lawson. There must be more than one E Lawson, isn’t there?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Even as I post this I am still asking myself why...
> 
> Hello, Waterloo Road fandom.
> 
> So in the summer, I rediscovered that Waterloo Road was on Youtube and started watching it again. Still trying to work out whether that was a mistake or not because around my rewatch of series 4/5, this story started to write itself in my head and it would stop until, 26 chapters later, I am here, posting this. I am going to put it on the fact that this has been one of the easy things I have written in months.
> 
> For Radam fans... This probably isn't the story for you. Just putting it out there. It was something else that I realised during my rewatch and as much as 2010 me was just happy to see Rachel happy, 2019 me doesn't have the same opinion. Might lead to another one-shot that wrote itself in my head the other day...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy while I go and write the last 3 chapters...

**Chapter One**

When Tommy asked to go to Waterloo Road, Rachel had no objections. She knew that the school still had a bad reputation but she also knew that the reputation wasn't as bad as when she started there. In terms of the growth of the school, it had changed dramatically. He had made up his mind and that was where all his friends would go, it seemed like a no brainer.

Just not to Adam.

They had fought for hours about how Adam thought it was best that he was sent to a private school or any other school. Rachel was the one, in the end, to put Waterloo Road down as Tommy's first choice and was delighted when he was accepted into the school.

As Rachel pulled put towards the school, she couldn't help but see the difference between the school in Rochdale and the one in Greenock. It might have the same name but to her, it wasn't Waterloo Road. It wasn't her school.

"Got everything?" She asked as Tommy reached for the door handle.

"Well, it will be too late to get it now if I have."

She smiled at him. "Have a good day. And I want updates when you get home."

"Of course Mum."

Her smile started to drop as he got out and even more so as he crossed the road towards the gates of the school. Maybe part of her knew that Adam was right. The school brought up too many memories for her, good and bad. She found herself playing with the clasp of her watch before she snapped out of her daydream. Way too many memories.

With a nod of her head, she pulled away from the school, attempting to shake off as many memories as she could.

* * *

Rachel couldn't deny that hearing about Tommy's first day excited her. He spoke quickly about all the teachers that he had met and how there was a small memento to remember Tom and Grantly. He mentioned that they were all to have tests in October to measure their abilities but every teacher had told them that it was just so that they could assess the sets that they were in.

"Sets?"

"Apparently. The rumour that was going around was that the new head was angry that there had been sets in place. I think someone heard that he had said that there was no room for sets at Waterloo Road. It doesn't do anything to help the morale of the students. I also heard that he said that Waterloo Road never had sets when he was first there and that if the head was still there, she would never have allowed it."

"So this new headteacher was at Waterloo Road before?"

"Seems that way." Tommy took a mouthful of food. "Actually we were all sent home with a letter. The old head was booted out over the summer holidays."

"Really."

"You don't sound surprised."

"It is Waterloo Road. Nothing about that school could surprise me."

"So it is true that they moved a whole school from Manchester to Greenock? Because that just seems really stupid."

In all honesty, when Rachel had found out about the move, she had thought the same thing and it saddened her more to find out that the school in Rochdale had been demolished to make way for more housing. Those corridors held a lot of memories for some people, her included.

"If it kept the school going, then no matter where it was based, it would always be Waterloo Road. The school isn't the building, it is the teachers and students."

She allowed herself to smile at the memory of her saying that to the students that witnessed the destruction that Ralph Mellor had caused. She tried not to think about everything that had happened that day. The words that she had said just before that still hurt her just as much as they did when she told them the first time.

With a bang of the door, she knew that Adam was home and that the atmosphere would change. As he walked into the kitchen to grab his dinner before joining them at the table, Rachel wanted to mention to Tommy not to talk about his day in as much depth as he had just done to her. She could do without another argument.

"How was your first day?" Adam asked not long after he sat down.

"It was alright. The teachers that I have met today seem nice."

She didn't know why she was so worried. She knew that Tommy knew the score by now. She knew that he hated it when they argued but she also knew that she was only staying with Adam because of him. She had already seen one father struggle with not seeing their child, she couldn't do that to Adam or equally Tommy.

"You said about this letter?" Rachel said, giving Tommy the perfect opportunity to excuse himself from the table.

"I will get it now. And then I had better start organising myself. You know, make sure I know my timetable and which books I will need for which days."

She offered him a smile to tell him that she understood before he got up, placed his plate on the side and headed upstairs.

"What is the letter about?" Adam asked.

"There is a new head. The previous one was fired over the holidays."

"It seems to be the curse of that school."

"Schools don't usually have the same headteacher until they retire."

"And you aren't telling me that you wouldn't still be there if we hadn't got married."

"Adam."

"Well?"

With Tommy's steps thundering down the stairs, Adam turned back to his dinner and Rachel tried to relax.

"Here. Quickly scanned it. Seems like he has also addressed the sets situation as well."

As soon as she had taken it off of him, he left them again. Rachel turned her attention to the letter, wondering whether Adam would drop the conversation.

"Well?" He repeated.

"I don't know and I will never know will I?"

She was glad when he dropped it, focusing more on his dinner. She turned her attention back to the letter that did explain that the old head was fired for reasons that couldn't be shared and that there was going to be a small change to the way that the school was run. It wasn't until she reached the bottom that she realised that she recognised the signature. It was one that she had asked for on numerous forms. If it wasn't for his signature, she probably would have just tried to brush it off.

There must be more than one E Lawson in the world, isn't there?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be daily updates of this fic, which will mean that this story will be out fast but it is how I have planned to do my fics from now on. I have had many uploading schedules over my time on this site but this one makes me focus and with the fic basically written, why should I give it to you slowly?
> 
> How about we see things from Eddie's perspective?

**Chapter Two**

Picking up the stray letter as he walked into school on the second day, Eddie couldn't help but feel like it was the right thing to do. When a teacher at his last school mentioned that he should go for the job, he knew that he had been too quiet about his past at the school. Maybe because it still hurt too much.

It was also a bit of luck that the school had been moved to Scotland. Eddie couldn't wrap his head around why anyone thought it was a good idea to move the school about 250 miles away. But it seemed to be helping him push away the memories. Maybe if the school was still in Rochdale, he might not have been able to make it past the front doors.

He sighed, knowing that he had a lot to do but he also knew what he was doing as well. He knew that he was trying to turn the school back to the way it was before he left. Take himself back to the good old days. He had to admit that the sets had allowed the school to rise up the league tables slightly but he wouldn't like to say that it had made a dramatic effect.

He knew that he already had the attitude to not give up on some of the kids, but she had taught him that some of the students would make it with just a little more persistence that some people could give them. Look what she had done with Bolton. It was one school that he had taught at where he was shocked that all the teachers had written off a group of 15 students. If it wasn't for Eddie, he was certain that they wouldn't have left school with a single GCSE and got lost in the system. He had made sure that they had all left with at least a maths GCSE, some had even surprised him and left with a lot more. The look on their faces was his reward, with also having a told-you-so moment with the head and deputy.

He jogged up the stairs towards his office and found his thoughts turning to her again. He knew that he was the one that blew their shot of being happy together. He was the one that had decided to go out with her sister after she had rejected him. He should have known that with what had happened before that she would have needed some time and he should have waited for her. Instead, he was the idiot who knew that he broke the heart of the woman that he loved while also having another child that he only saw occasionally and even less so now that he was in Scotland.

"Morning Mr Lawson."

"Morning," Eddie said as he didn't expect the school secretary to be in already.

"Busy day today."

"It is always a busy day in teaching."

He dropped his bag down by his desk before shrugging off his coat and hanging up on the stand.

"I think that there will be many parents not happy with what was said in that letter yesterday. I have this feeling that we are going to be on the phone all day."

"And, Georgina, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. First, I have to brief the staff. I thought I would give them last night to think over it before I go in there and get heckled."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"The school is going to go through a few changes. It does whenever a new headteacher comes in. Georgina, trust me. I learnt from the best."

"As you keep saying. Who is it then?"

"Who is what?"

"The best headteacher this school has had."

"That would be telling."

"I can find them out you know. Every headteacher the school has ever had. There must be records."

"If they haven't been destroyed by a fire," Eddie muttered.

He was quite glad to look up and see her looking at him expectantly. It meant that she hadn't heard and he hoped that he hadn't just cursed himself.

"Go on then. Look through the records. I still might not tell you who it is though."

"Why?"

_Why indeed? _Eddie thought. Even 13 years later, he still couldn't really talk about her. He couldn't even mutter her name.

"I better get to the staffroom." He said as he picked up a few folders and went to address the staff.

* * *

"You think mixed ability will work?"

"It worked before…"

"Doesn't mean it will work again."

Eddie huffed. "These kids need to know that they are all allowed to have equal opportunities. How can you do that when you are segregating them off from the start based on their primary education? You are setting some of them up to fail without even realising it."

"And having the brightest and dumbest person in the same class with combat that?"

If Eddie didn't know better, he knew that Robert Miles was going to be his very own Grantly Budgen.

"The students will be able to bounce ideas off of each other. You must have had a class of the lower set where you just had them all stare blankly at you as half of them haven't been listening and you have confused the other half."

"Says the maths teacher," Robert said.

"So why the tests?" Hannah Moore, one of the newest and youngest teachers, asked.

"They need to be split accordingly. Most of the ones in the middle will be split between the six classes and the highest and lowest scorers will be evenly distributed among the classes. From there, we can try and split up the troublemakers. Believe me, I have seen it work and I have seen it work well. Just give it a chance."

With the bell ringing out, Eddie couldn't stop himself from sighing. He wished them all a good day before he left the staffroom, dreading to go back to his office. He knew Georgina was right. He would be on the phone for most of the day, trying to explain to angry parents what he had just tried to explain to his staff.

Making his way through the busy corridors, he knew that this was exactly where he was meant to be. There was just something about Waterloo Road that made him feel that he was home. Even if he knew that it was missing the person he still wanted most.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how it is going to be. Odd chapters are Rachel's perspective (bar this one which also has it from Tommy's perspective) and even chapters are from Eddie's (bar one later on that has someone else as well... not going to tell you now who).
> 
> I don't know where this idea for the scrapbook came from but I felt like Rachel wouldn't have been able to leave Waterloo Road quietly...

**Chapter Three**

Rachel knew the page that she wanted to go to but she slowed down her movements to savour the book a little. It was obvious which page she had looked at the most by the way that the book wished to fall open.

The book was one of Rachel's most precious possessions, handed to her by the old staff of Waterloo Road as a wedding/leaving gift, stating that many students wanted to give her something back. She had spent hours pouring over the newspaper clippings and photos, while also taking in every word that was written by the students that helped to put the book together.

It helped her before when she missed the school and there was a part of her that hoped it would help again. She knew that Tommy had every right to go to the school of his choice, but lately Rachel had found herself agreeing more to Adam's first argument.

"_It will bring back too many memories for you."_

She knew how he meant it. Everything that happened with the fire and the Kellys and everything else that went wrong. She had a lot of history and a lot of bad memories. But she had a constant reminder of the fire and she remembered the Kellys in her own way. She would even light a candle on the day of Maxine's murder. The bad stuff never left her and sometimes she found herself thinking about how she could have done things differently, even now.

It was more the good memories that she had forgotten about. The times that she had laughed with her colleagues and how they were all good friends. She wished sometimes that she had stayed in better touch. Like what was Kim doing now? Or Chris or Steph? She had lost out of touch with them all.

She turned the page and the book automatically opened, revealing the page that she wanted from the beginning. The picture had given her so much comfort in the past and she was hoping for the same. She could instantly tell that it had been taken on some students phone, the quality of the photo proved that, but she equally wanted to scold the ex-pupil and thank them. What they were laughing about, she couldn't remember, but it was a picture of her and Eddie, in the corridor, laughing. Just her and her deputy. The good old days.

She knew that this had all started since she had seen Eddie's signature and part of her wanted a reason to go into the school. Just to make sure it was him. But with it coming up to half term, she knew that she only had to wait another month before parents evening, then she might be able to convince Adam that she could do it alone and have a proper catch-up once they had both gotten over the shock that they had been reunited.

The book closed with a thud as the front door slammed and Rachel hid the book in a routine that she found herself doing more often.

"The new head."

Rachel looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry?"

"The reason you have been in this weird mood. I have narrowed it down to this new headteacher. Whoever Mr E Lawson is."

"I haven't been in a weird mood."

"Rachel we have been married for 12 years. I do know you a lot better than you seem to think."

"Look, Tommy… It has brought up some memories. Okay? I am sitting here and I didn't even know that Tom or Grantly had died until Tommy told me that there was a little something on the walls to remember them. None of those kids would know who those teachers are but it is the thought that counts. But it has made me realise that I did have a great group of friends at Waterloo Road and I haven't kept in touch with one of them."

"They obviously didn't care about you as you thought."

"Adam."

"No, if they stayed in touch with you, then you would have stayed in touch with them."

Rachel sighed, knowing that somehow it will all turn back on her eventually. She knew what she wanted to say but it wasn't just that easy.

"It seems like everyone has moved on from there as well."

"Except for you."

"Obviously."

She was glad that they hadn't erupted into an argument. They were getting worse and Rachel was sure that Tommy was getting more worried for her.

"Come on, it's late." She said as she stood up.

Adam placed a kiss in her hair as she passed him. It was something that she hadn't expected from him and it stopped her. She knew that from there it could go one of two ways. Either he would be in a good mood for the next few days or they were about to have a massive argument which would probably mean that he wouldn't speak to her for days and she would be sleeping in the spare room. She hoped for the good mood.

"I will be up in a moment." He said.

She nodded at him and hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

Tommy could hear his parents. He knew that they were fighting about Waterloo Road and he couldn't understand why his dad had such a problem with it. He had heard his mum talking about the school and he couldn't wait to go, especially when all his friends had decided that they wanted to go. He hadn't even seen the school beforehand because his dad had made them miss the open day.

As their voices grew louder, he knew that he had to do something. He had to break up the argument somehow while also trying to protect his mum. It was something that he had done before and he hoped that it would work again. Leaving his bedroom and making his way to the bathroom, trying to block out the argument.

As soon as he got into the bathroom, he put the shower on as hot as it would go and turned it on. He leant against the sink and waited for the room to heat up. He knew that it would take a few minutes but he also knew that it could be a while before his parents realised that he should be getting to school. Feeling the heat of the shower, he carefully turned off the shower.

Going back to his room, he changed into his school uniform and hoped that he looked the part. At the very worst, it might just get them to stop but he wanted more than that. He wanted to be at home with his mum. As soon as he started to go down the stairs, he could hear his mother's voice lower.

"Mum, I don't feel well," Tommy said as he put his head around the door of the lounge.

He watched as her brow crease before walking over to him. He could tell that his dad wasn't happy. He had taken her attention. She placed her hands on his head and he wondered whether she would remember the last time he did it.

"You do seem hot."

"He is fine." His dad said.

"Adam…"

"He is going to school."

Tommy couldn't believe that his dad was trying to send him to the one place that it seemed like he didn't want him to go. He looked at his dad for a moment before turning to his mum.

"Mum?"

He wished that he had heard more of their argument. Maybe he would understand his mother's actions more.

"Come on. Let's see if we have something that can lower that temperature a bit."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to Eddie... time to cause a little trouble one thinks...

**Chapter Four**

The truth was Eddie was somewhat disappointed. Any headteacher would love not to have students to sort out every five seconds, but he wished for those distractions. It would make the paperwork seem like a good option for once.

There had only been one fight since the beginning of the school year and it was almost half term. No wonder the previous head was thinking about closing down the cooler. One fight in six weeks. These students weren't the same students that were in Rochdale. Back then, they were lucky to only have one fight a day.

Eddie wasn't a believer in fate. Or he wasn't until he had lived out the certain events that would take place on that certain day.

It was innocent enough. One student had accidentally knocked another student into the lockers. With the majority of the students seeming to be in the main part of the school, it was going to be hard to avoid accidents like. It wasn't something that most kids would take offence to it. Eddie continued to watch them before intervening as one of the students pinned the other one up against the locker.

"What is going on here?"

The student let the other one go as he approached and it seemed like both of them were embarrassed by the situation that they had been caught in.

"I said what is going on here?" Eddie repeated. "There is no need for what I have just watched. Names?"

"Ollie Hill." said the boy that was pushed up against the locker.

Eddie turned to the other boy.

"Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Tommy Fleet." He said, looking up at Eddie properly.

He stared at him for a moment, trying to place where he might have seen Tommy before. He couldn't think of anywhere other than he might have seen him around the school but there was just something oddly familiar about him.

"No more fighting. I don't want to hear you two names again today."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Get to class."

Eddie shoved his hands into his pockets as he tried to place where he might have seen Tommy before. It was something that he knew was going to plague him for the rest of the day.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Hannah standing beside him.

"Tommy Fleet."

"He is in my form. Good kid. Has always got his head down and in general, is a well-liked boy. The more popular boys don't find a reason to pick on him and he has a great group of friends."

"So why have I just witnessed him pushing Ollie Hill into the lockers?"

"That is out of character."

Eddie smiled slightly. He equally loved the sound of those words but hated them. It meant that Tommy had something on his mind that was affecting his behaviour, which wasn't great, but now he had the chance to try and work it out.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course," Hannah said before the bell rang.

She offered him a smile before heading towards her classroom for form time. Eddie turned back to the students still pouring in the doors, telling them to hurry up.

* * *

Getting through the paperwork at a reasonable pace, Eddie would have been right to assume that nothing of any significance was going to happen. It was coming up to lunchtime and he usually found that if anything was going to happen, it would have happened by now. He tried not to feel disappointed. It was a different generation. A generation that seemed less hot-headed and more likely to campaign to him about the environment. Not that he wanted that sort of trouble again.

His head shot up as Matthew walked in, holding the shoulders of two boys blazers. As they got closer, Eddie recognised Tommy and sighed.

"I am sorry Mr Lawson. I would have sent these two straight to the cooler but they decided to keep fighting as I took them there."

"Thank you, Mr Roberts." Eddie sighed as Matthew left. "Right, what happened?"

"Sir he just attacked me," Jamie said.

Jamie was someone who had been on Eddie's radar. Constantly rude to teachers and 'forgetting' homework but not someone who was confrontational. Low-level things but someone that they had to keep in line.

"Tommy? Anything to say for yourself?"

His stubborn silence meant that he only really had one side of the story before he could ask Matthew whether he knew any more. It was a tough call. Punish both of them or just Tommy for the moment.

"Right, you can both go to the cooler and write out your version of events while we get a hold of your parents."

It was the first thing that Tommy had seemed to react to.

"Please, sir. Don't call my parents."

"It is school rules, Tommy. I have to inform your parents and as you don't want to explain to me what is going on, then you can explain it to them."

"Just…"

"Just what?"

"Sir, just make sure you get hold of my mum and not my dad. Please, sir."

It seemed to Eddie that he might have got to the core of Tommy's problem. If things weren't great at home, it would usually explain out of the ordinary behaviour. Although he was certain that if he knew who his parents were beforehand, he might never have asked to make that call.

"Cooler now." He said as he stood up. "Georgina, can you please contact the parents of Jamie Evans and Tommy Fleet and ask them if they are available to come in for a chat. Say about one."

"Of course Mr Lawson."

Eddie made sure that they got to the cooler and put them on opposite sides of the room, telling the teacher there that they were to remain separated and to pass the message on. He gave them each a notebook and a pen and reminded them that they were to write down their version of events.

He watched Tommy for a moment before heading back to his office. There was something up with that boy and Eddie wanted to find out what.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am fairly certain that I had a certain song playing when I thought up this chapter just because it fits this and the next chapter so well. So go on to Youtube or Spotify or however you listen to music and find the song Butterflies by Scouting for Girls. Trust me it is perfect for this chapter.
> 
> Also, I have some weird fussy memory about a football shirt on the wall for Tom... Haven't reached series 9/10 and couldn't find it on a quick skim of the first couple of episodes of series 9... May it is another thing that I have made up but I think it fits.
> 
> I also worry that I have made this chapter happen a bit too early in the story... but it had to happen sometime soon... didn't it? Plus I do think that this is one of my favourite chapters...

**Chapter Five**

She knew that she should have gotten to the phone before Adam. She knew the moment that she could hear that it was from the school and that they had been asked to go in, that she should have insisted on going alone. If something had happened with Tommy, Adam wasn't going to make the situation any better and currently, she found that he was making it worse by storming into the school.

"Can I help?" The young teacher said as Adam walked up to her.

"I am Tommy Fleet's dad."

"And mum." Rachel said as she caught up.

Her eyes flick to the woman that the teacher was talking to before. She knew instantly that this wasn't something to do with just Tommy and she dreaded to think what he had gotten himself into. Maybe she should have insisted that he had a day off school.

"I am Miss Moore. I am both Tommy and Jamie's form tutor. I will just take you to the heads office."

The heads office. Eddie's office.

Rachel took a moment to look around and she smiled as she saw the football shirt with Clarkson hanging on the wall. She knew that she would have to have a proper look at some other time but nodded towards it, in remembrance of one of the best teachers she had ever worked with.

"Rachel," Adam said.

She looked up at him as they were already halfway up the stairs.

"Sorry." She said before jogging up the stairs to catch them up.

Nothing was said as they were led into the antechamber, which Rachel noted was miles larger than hers. There was enough room for all the filing cabinets and equipment unlike hers. Although sometimes she found the cramped room a comfort. They took a seat on the chairs, Rachel choosing the one furthest from the door.

"I'm Rachel and this is Adam." She said to the other woman who was with them.

"Sally."

Rachel sat back knowing that the conversation wasn't going to go any further. Instead, she took in the room, still with a window, which had a blind pulled across, not giving her any hint that he was actually in there. She knew that she was only metres from a man that she still had feelings for and the longer they waited, the more nervous she felt. She now knew what every student felt as they waited in her cramped room, waiting to be called in.

The door to the office opened and Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at the man standing in the doorway, just in case, from some strange reason, it wasn't him.

"Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Fleet. Please come in." A familiar voice said.

Sally and Adam had stood up straight away but Rachel took a few moments to prepare herself. She stood up and turned to see the back of Adam as he entered the office and the smiling face of Eddie. The look changed slightly in realisation and Rachel was certain that her heart skipped a beat. It had been too long. They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other.

"Mr Lawson." She found herself saying to break the spell that they seemed to be under.

"Mrs Fleet."

She knew that he wanted to say her first name, like she wanted to say his, but she was glad that he didn't and that he used her married name rather than her maiden name. It wouldn't help either of them. She walked into the office and took the chair in the middle of Adam and Sally.

"Georgina, can you get the boys, please?" Eddie said, obviously coming out of the shock of seeing her.

"Sure Mr Lawson."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Eddie came around the desk and dropped into the chair. She smiled as she realised that he hadn't changed one bit. Still in jeans and an untucked shirt. Still the same old Eddie.

"Thank you for joining me. There was an incident earlier where your sons got involved in a fight."

"That's not like Jamie," Sally said.

"Or Tommy," Adam said.

Rachel could tell that Eddie couldn't believe that she was in front of him. The whole situation was mind-blowing for her as well. After 13 years, she never thought that this was the situation that they would be in to be reunited.

"I have asked Mr Roberts about what happened. It was English and they were each to write a persuasive letter to a family member about something, anything that could come to their minds. Mr Roberts told me that he believes, but isn't certain, that Jamie took Tommy's book off of him and wouldn't give it back. It was about then that Mr Roberts attention was turned to them and he told Tommy to sit down. Tommy didn't but proceeded to ask for his book back. At that point, Mr Roberts was going to go over to him to resolve it or send him to the cooler when…" Eddie stopped at the knock on the door. "Come in."

Rachel turned to see Tommy walk in with his head hanging and the other boy. She could tell that the other boy was going to have a black eye and closed her eyes, rubbing her brow with her right hand before turning back to Eddie. He offered her a small smile as everyone else seemed to be distracted, not that it gave her too much comfort. He wasn't to know that this would lead to another argument with Adam and it would end up being all her fault.

"Maybe the boys can explain the last part. About who started what," Eddie said.

Rachel turned to the boys as Jamie was about to open his mouth.

"It is all my fault." Tommy quickly said. "I… I was the first to throw the punch. Jamie only defended himself after that."

She placed a hand on Adam's arm as he made a move to get up. Rachel could not allow him to lose his cool now. Not in front of everyone.

"Tommy." She said.

"I'm sorry Jamie, Mr Lawson." Tommy turned towards her. "Mum."

She saw Eddie lean on the table but she couldn't take her eyes off her son. Had their argument this morning really led to this? Did he think that he would be excluded so he could be at home with her?

"I am ever so sorry Mrs Evans for bringing you all this way. Jamie will have to attend after school detention tonight though. I understand that it was in self-defence but what I hear, he wasn't going to let Tommy get away with it, trying to continue the fight as Mr Roberts took them to the cooler."

"Thank you, Mr Lawson," Sally said.

"Back to the cooler Jamie."

Nothing was said until they had both left the room. Adam had obviously had enough, pulling his arm out of Rachel's grip and standing up.

"What has gotten into you?" He said as he got close to Tommy. "We raised you better than this. Only one term in this place? You aren't some common…"

"Adam!" Rachel shouted. She took a moment to calm down as she stood up. She was glad when Adam left their son and she could have a proper look at him. "Tommy, why?" She said, her disappointment coming through in her voice.

"I don't know Mum. He took… he took my book and then started to read it. He wouldn't give it back and… I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to read it."

_A persuasive letter to a family member. _Rachel thought. She could tell what it could have been about.

"But you know violence isn't the way."

"I know Mum. I'm sorry. I know I've let you down."

"Tommy, why don't you head back to the cooler as well? I think we can come to some suitable arrangement without you." Eddie said.

Rachel wanted to hug her son as he left. She knew that he knew that he had probably just made things worse and it didn't help with the big argument that morning.

She turned back to look at Eddie and she knew that this wasn't the way that she wanted to see him again. Parent's evening would have been so much better, then she could have put on a better front that everything was fine. Eddie had now seen the cracks in her relationship with Adam and she wondered how quickly he would find out about everything else.

"I think that having lunchtime and after school detention for the week will probably be sufficient enough," Eddie said, bring her back to the room.

"Probably?" Adam questioned as they sat back down. "You are the head. You tell us what is sufficient enough."

"Mr Fleet…"

"Well."

"I agree with Mr Lawson," Rachel added. "Seems reasonable enough with everything."

Eddie nodded. "Then I am sorry that we couldn't meet on better terms."

He held out his hand to Adam first who gave it a quick shake. Rachel was almost reluctant to take his hand but did. The warmth of his hand was something that she didn't realise that she craved so much. Her stomach started to do flips again and she wondered the moment that she was taken back to when they were together, holding hands in the playground. She let go a little harshly like he had burnt her. It wasn't him, it was the memories. Eddie showed them out of the door and it was only as they left the office area, Rachel realised that she couldn't leave it like that.

"Adam, I am just going to have a quick word with Mr Lawson. Why don't you go and get in the car and I will be with you in a few moments?"

She didn't wait around for his reply as she sped walked back to the office. She smiled at his secretary before looking into the office. Eddie was back doing his paperwork and it reminded her of a moment so long ago, in a different office.

"What's wrong with this picture?" She said, knowing that it would fill him with the same memories.

He looked up at her the same as he had done on that day.

"Rachel."

Eddie stood up and she soon found herself hugging him tightly. This was the comfort that she had craved for so long and she found it weird that it was coming from someone who broke her heart.

"You look well." He said as they pulled back.

"So do you." She laughed. "Look at you. Headteacher of Waterloo Road."

"I could say the same. A parent now."

"Yeah, strange isn't it. Tommy… he is usually a good kid."

"As I have heard from his form tutor. Just don't go all Miss Mason on him tonight. I think something has been on his mind."

"Miss Mason?! God. No one has called me that for 12 years."

"12 years?"

"Don't worry. I won't go all Miss Mason. I am sure Adam will have his dig and I will be there trying to tell him that everything is okay."

"Is Adam always…"

"So hot-headed?" She finished for him. "He can be. He wasn't… exactly thrilled when I sent him here."

"Rach, if he thinks that this school has the same reputation that it did down in Rochdale, he would be sorely wrong. I end up in here doing paperwork or in the corridors making sure that everything is in order. Half the stuff that used to happen when it was you and I, doesn't happen any more. It could even be classed as a good school."

"You might have to try and tell him that." She sighed. "I have to go but I couldn't let our first meeting again be like that. Well, be you calling me Mrs Fleet all the time and just... Well, you know."

"Honestly, I don't know why it didn't hit me before. Tommy looks exactly like you. It is why I couldn't place where I had seen him before."

"Thanks, Eddie. Hopefully the next time I will see you will be parents evening."

"I will see you at parents evening."

Rachel smiled at him before she turned to leave. She hadn't even made it out of the door of the outer office when she heard Georgina talk to Eddie.

"That's her? That's who you call the best? Rachel Mason?"

She stopped for a moment and heard Eddie laughing.

"You should have seen Waterloo Road under her leadership. That school could have gone far."

"I think that there might be more to it than that."

Rachel shook her head before she left them to it. Of course, there was more to it than that. He was her deputy. Her friend, confidant and lover. It was the only reason she could see that he would call her the best.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that the beginning of this chapter will seem like lazy writing but hey, we wanted to see their first proper interaction for 13 years from Eddie's POV as well... didn't we?

**Chapter Six**

"What's wrong with this picture?"

Eddie couldn't help but smile as he looked up from his paperwork. He had felt a little guilty about not being able to say hello to her properly, not wanting to give anything to the other parent that he was nothing but impartial. Not that Rachel would have let him allow Tommy to get away without being punished.

"Rachel." He said as he stood up.

He was slightly unsure about how he was going to great her this time. It had been 13 years since they last saw each other and he knew that they had parted, both with broken hearts. He knew that there was only one way as she raised her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold as she did.

This was where she should have always been. In his arms.

"You look well." He said as they pulled back.

"So do you." She laughed. "Look at you. Headteacher of Waterloo Road."

"I could say the same. A parent now."

"Yeah, strange isn't it. Tommy… he is usually a good kid."

"As I have heard from his form tutor. Just don't go all Miss Mason on him tonight. I think something has been on his mind." He asked, wondering whether she was going to give anything more away.

"Miss Mason?! God. No one has called me that for 12 years."

"12 years?"

It shocked him that she had been married that long. It would probably make sense with how old Tommy was but it still seemed so soon for him. Not that he could really comment at all. The reason they weren't together was because he couldn't wait.

"Don't worry. I won't go all Miss Mason. I am sure Adam will have his dig and I will be there trying to tell him that everything is okay."

"Is Adam always…" He started saying.

"So hot-headed?" She finished for him. "He can be. He wasn't… exactly thrilled when I sent him here."

"Rach, if he thinks that this school has the same reputation that it did down in Rochdale, he would be sorely wrong. I end up in here doing paperwork or in the corridors making sure that everything is in order. Half the stuff that used to happen when it was you and I, doesn't happen any more. It could even be classed as a good school."

"You might have to try and tell him that." She sighed. "I have to go but I couldn't let our first meeting again be like that. Well, be you calling me Mrs Fleet all the time."

"Honestly, I don't know why it didn't hit me before. Tommy looks exactly like you. It is why I couldn't place where I had seen him before."

"Thanks, Eddie. Hopefully the next time I will see you will be parents evening."

"I will see you at parents evening."

Her smile was the best thing in the world to Eddie and to have it directed at him again made his heart jump. As she went out of sight, he smiled to himself before heading back towards his desk. He hadn't even sat down when Georgina entered the office.

"That's her? That's who you call the best? Rachel Mason?"

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.

"You should have seen Waterloo Road under her leadership. That school could have gone far."

"I think that there might be more to it than that."

Eddie smiled at her. "You can think all you want. All I know is that she would have done anything for that school."

* * *

Eddie could tell that both boys were as excited as he was that the detention for the day was almost over. The boys grew bored way before he did but he supposed that they were the ones meant to be punished. He seemed to be joining them in that punishment, although it had given him the time to get the paperwork done that he hadn't because he had to sort of this situation.

His lips curled up as he thought back to the meeting earlier, or more to what happened after that. He meant when he said that he was sorry that they hadn't met on better terms. Of course, he had aimed it at more Rachel rather than Adam. He had only met the man once and he didn't like him.

The clock ticked as Eddie stared up at it, waiting for the second hand to steadily make it way towards the 12. He didn't know whether he could ask Louis, his deputy, if he would do the shift tomorrow. It was more if he wanted to. Part of him wanted to be there because it was Tommy. He might be able to find out what the hell was going on.

As soon as the hand hit the hour, Eddie sighed.

"Off you go boys."

Jamie was off like a shot but Tommy seemed to take his time to gather up his things.

"Is everything okay Tommy?" Eddie said as he stood up. He started to walk over to him.

"Just…" He started.

He stopped walking and took a seat on one of the tables near Tommy. "You can tell me anything."

"Mum's disappointed in me, isn't she?"

"She will get over it."

"How do you know that?"

Eddie was unsure about how to answer that. Had Rachel told him that they knew each other?

"As soon as I said that I wanted to go here, she started telling me all about this place," Tommy said. "From the moment she arrived to the moment she left. Although, I am certain that she has left bits out. She told me about Tom and Grantly and Steph and Kim and Chris. Yet everyone keeps mentioning that you have been here before and keeps saying things that you have said that Mum has mentioned to me." Tommy looked up at him properly. "The only person that I think you could be is her deputy. The only person she would mention to me when Dad definitely wasn't about."

Eddie snorted. "That is probably me. And that is how I know she will get over it. Because she really cares about you and no matter how much you mess up, she will always be there, fighting your corner while also punishing you. I told her earlier not to go all Miss Mason on you but I think that is exactly what will happen."

"Dad will get there first. I bet he hasn't gone to work today. I've ruined everything."

"Things will calm down again."

Tommy scoffed and it just sent bells ringing for Eddie.

"I'm sorry sir for today. I am sorry that is the way that you had to see Mum again."

"It was a shock to see her sitting there. You look a lot like her."

"I get that a lot. Just waiting for my hair to darken a bit more and then I think everyone will say that I am just a boy version of her."

"There is nothing wrong about being a carbon copy of your mother." Eddie looked up at the clock again. "I think you should get going. But, my door is always open if you need to chat about anything. I'm sure if this was the other way round and it was my son, Rach would offer the same."

"Rach? She hates being called that."

Eddie could see why. From memory, he was one of only a few people to call her that.

"Go on. Go."

Tommy gave him a small smile before he headed towards the door.

"Oh, Mr Lawson. I wouldn't worry too much. I know Dad didn't see the smile you gave Mum earlier. He would have definitely mentioned it if he did."

If Eddie was certain that something was going on in the Fleet household, he certainly knew now. He just had to get it out of the poor kid.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was awful the way that Rachel waited for the next argument. They'd had plenty before they got married and they had definitely had more while married, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Maybe that should have been a sign. The fact that they are still arguing over Waterloo Road should be a sign. The school still being something that neither of them could let go.

She had expected an argument when she had purposefully not put the date of parents evening in the calendar and then proceeded not to tell Adam when he said that he might have to work that day. If anything, it was a relief to both her and Tommy that he wasn't going to be there and strangely, it seemed to work for them all. Adam didn't need to think or go near the school and Rachel didn't have to worry about how Adam would react.

Almost running into the school, Rachel was quite glad that it was on a day that she was working. She knew that Eddie would only start to question her life a little more. Telling him that she had gone from the head of Waterloo Road to a supply teacher was a conversation that she knew wasn't going to go too well and wasn't one that she wanted to have at the moment with him. It would come up at some point but she wanted to just relish in the fact that he was back in her life.

Making her way toward Tommy, his friends and their mums, she felt a lot calmer than she had done. She noted that she would have to take a look at the football shirt for Tom before they left.

"Rachel, how have you been?" One of the mum's asked.

"I've been well. How has everyone else been?" She turned her attention to the children "All settled now?"

There were a few grumbles of yeses and nos and Rachel couldn't really blame them. It was all new and weird.

It was that moment when she saw Eddie walking down the corridor, arms wide with his head slumped and a frown on his face. It took her back to many memories that she had.

"Who is he?" Another of the mums asked, in a way that Rachel didn't like. She knew that, in the past, Eddie had a bit of a fan club amongst some of the mums but she never realised that she might end up being part of that fan club, or listen to someone talk about him who didn't know him like she did.

"Ladies," Eddie said as he reached them. "Miss Ma… Mrs Fleet."

"Mr Lawson." Rachel said, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"He keeps doing that," Tommy said to her.

She shook her head. "Eddie… Mr Lawson is the new headteacher. We used to work together ages ago before I got married. So sometimes he wants to call me by my maiden name."

"Does Adam know?"

The age-old question. Rachel had but also hadn't mentioned Eddie to Adam. Like Adam knew that she had her heart broken before they were reunited but he didn't know it was Eddie. He obviously knew that Chris wasn't her first deputy but he didn't know that her deputy was Eddie. In short, Adam knew about Eddie without knowing it was Eddie.

"Yes." She said, not completely understanding why she did.

"Mum, we should probably get to Mr McKay," Tommy said as he grabbed her arm.

She knew that he knew that she had messed up slightly there. She smiled at them as they said bye. A side look at Tommy made her realise what was happening. She had basically picked up where she had left off with Eddie and sooner or later, Adam was going to pick up on that too.

* * *

"Mr Lawson." Rachel said as she stirred her tea.

"Mrs Fleet."

"Remembered this time?"

"Sorry if I find it more natural to call you Miss Mason."

"I forgot to ask last time. How is everyone? Micheal and…" She trailed off, realising that she never found out what gender the baby was or anything about them. She had a niece or nephew somewhere that she knew nothing about. She at least knew about Philip when Melissa was more in her life. They hadn't spoken since she returned pregnant, except for one occasion.

Eddie had obviously caught on. "Your niece, Sophie."

"Sophie?" She realised how it sounded. "You must know that I wasn't in contact with her and I never asked Philip and he never told me. I…"

"I understand. It helped put some distance between you and I. Micheal is now 18. Just finishing up school and trying to decide whether he wants to go to university or not. Alison and the school seem to be pushing the university route but I don't think that is what he wants to do because, in all honesty, I don't think he does know what he wants to do."

"Like probably most 18-year-olds."

"Sophie is obviously 13. I see her now and again when Melissa allows me. Going to see less of her now that I am 400 miles away in Greenock."

"Maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about not knowing about her. I don't think she knows about Tommy."

"They had a massive falling out. Philip and Melissa. Honestly, it was hard to watch just because I knew I would have been slaughtered if I spoke to my mum in that way but part of me knew that it was something that he had been building up for a long time."

"He never mentioned that to me."

"Probably because part of the argument was about you."

"Mum, we have Miss Moore now," Tommy said as he joined them.

"Right." She turned back to Eddie. "We have got to have a proper catch up at some point."

"We do."

Rachel smiled at Eddie before she followed Tommy towards the teacher. They both sat down and she couldn't feel more proud as Miss Moore finished off an overall good parents evening. No one had anything bad to say about him other than the incident. There were things that he could work on but she had no qualms with the suggestions that they had made and knew that he could easily do it.

She thanked Miss Moore before Tommy announced that she was the last. She had wanted more of a catch up with Eddie but thought better of it. She had made it too obvious already that something had happened between her and Eddie and the longer it was kept a secret, the better.

Tommy made sure that she remembered about the football shirt on the wall and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she mentioned a few things to her son about the popular and well-liked teacher. Part of her wished that he was still around, wondering what Tom would think if he saw her standing back at Waterloo Road.

Rachel felt like Tommy was rather quiet and she was quite glad that he had waited for them to get into the car before he said anything.

"Mum, you and Mr Lawson?"

"Yes?"

"Did you… you know, go out?"

"For a little while."

"Mum, honestly, I don't mind. It just seems like you have so much history with him. And he makes you happy. That is the most important thing. I don't think I have seen you smile like that for a long time."

She found her lips curling into a smile. "You know the score."

"Just between you and me."

"And I know that you thought I was lying earlier when I said that your dad knew about Eddie. It is technically only partly a lie. I have told your dad about Eddie without mentioning that it is Eddie. The last thing I need now is Dad doing anything rash."

"Like that Christmas?"

Rachel sighed. "Like that Christmas."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Eddie felt quite relaxed with the pint in his hand. He had found that this set of teachers, and really any other teachers that he had worked with, didn't go down to the local as much as the likes of Tom, Grantly and Steph. Maybe it was something that should have been flagged up in the past. But with parents evening and the promise that the first round was on him, they all happily obliged to come with him.

He had no idea how the conversation changed to the Waterloo Road horror stories but everyone seemed to be interested as they fired them at him.

"The drug problem?"

"Something that we had to constantly deal with. We had kids that were just so easily exposed to it. It wasn't the nicest part of Manchester. Or Rochdale to be honest."

"So it is true that they moved a whole school to Scotland?" Hannah said.

"I was shocked when I heard about it and then upset when I heard that it had been demolished for housing. I don't know what the council was thinking. There was hardly enough room for all the kids in the first place. Never mind knocking down a school. Even if it was the one with the worst reputation."

"So you was your headteacher?" Robert asked.

"I started under Jack Rimmer and ended up under Rachel Mason."

"Wasn't she the… Ummm?" Lucy said.

"Prostitute." Robert finished for her.

"There is a lot more to her than that," Eddie said.

"I don't think there is. That is what she will always be known for. I wouldn't want to have any association with her. The fact that you can sit there and proudly defend her is just wrong. How they ever let her set foot in a school again I will never know."

Eddie knew that everyone was used to seeing him grumpy but the way that he knew that he was looking at Robert was in anger.

"Let's just hope that Tommy Fleet doesn't hear comments like that." He found himself saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of you have met Rachel tonight. She is Tommy Fleet's mother."

He paused as he looked around at everyone. They all seemed to fall silent, if not to say something that might anger him. At least no one had mentioned about how much she charged staff or anything like that.

"Is it true that she ran back into the school when there was a kid with a gun in there?" Georgina asked.

"I watched her do it. Still, to this day, I don't understand why she did it. I remember telling her that she couldn't save everyone and she told me that she could try. That kid was Denzel Kelly."

"The student on the wall?"

"Poor kid. He went through so much." Eddie said.

"The fire?"

"One of the most horrific things I have had to deal with."

"Hasn't the school almost gone up in smoke several times?" Lucy asked.

Eddie zoned out at that point, remembering everything that he was thinking as he waited for Rachel to come out of the burning school. He knew that he should have been there for her more, especially when she woke up from her coma, but he found himself too busy, trying to keep her in the position that she was meant to be in, that by the time he had found the time to visit her, school had started for the year. He wondered if he had made the time, would he have met Melissa sooner? Would he have realised Rachel's fears after the fire? Would he have realised why she initially pushed him away? If he had gone to see her, would she had realised that he would always be there, fighting her corner? That she didn't need her sister as an ally because she would always have him?

It was something that would always just be questions. There was no way for him to go back and try again. It was just another mistake that he had made and he had to live with it. He wondered when he would stop making such stupid mistakes.

"I think I am going to head off." He said just before he finished his pint.

"Hang on. You were the one that wanted us all here and you are leaving early." Louis said.

"Enjoy." He said as he shrugged on his coat.

Eddie asked himself more questions as he sat in the taxi on the way home and the eerie silence of the house didn't help. He had two children that were his own and another that he had seemed to unofficially adopt and he came back to a cold, dark, silent house. No children. No wife. Just himself.

Again he reminded himself that he was to blame as he started to turn on some of the lights. He was the one that made a mess of every relationship that he had.

He tried to turn his thoughts as he realised that he was starting to feel sorry for himself. When it came to his relationships, the only people he could feel sorry for was Micheal and Sophie. Both of them living without a father because of him.

Reminiscing about the old place in Rochdale made him start to think about everyone who used to be there. Like where was Kim now and Steph and Matt, Jasmine, Davina? All these people that he had lost touch with, basically because he wanted to put as much distance between himself, the school and Rachel as possible. He wondered whether Rachel felt the same. They had a great community, even a family, at the school and they all just let it go when they left.

It gave him an idea, which he knew was an ambitious idea but he also knew that it was what he needed to fill the empty hours that he had at home. Plus it might stop him from thinking about Rachel and her situation constantly.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

With the Christmas period being over, Rachel found herself being able to relax slightly. Every Christmas she expected it to be like that Christmas again, not that it was ever that bad and it was the quietest one yet from her point of view. For once, the arguments died down and it was just the best Christmas that they'd had for a long time. Tommy seemed to be more relaxed and she hoped that it meant that he was starting to worry about her less.

It had been the first day back since the new year and Rachel was glad that Adam was at work, leaving it just her and Tommy in the house once he got home. She had stopped giving him to and from school, realising that part of the big adventure of secondary school was more freedom and independence. Something that she was willing to give him. It did mean that he had to get up earlier and he came home later as he had to get the bus but she could tell that he was glad that she had given him that independence. Even Adam agreed that she shouldn't be running him around everywhere.

She smiled at the door opened and closed before he shouted that he was home.

"No Dad then?" He said as he entered the kitchen.

Rachel turned to him as she tapped the wooden spoon on the edge of the pot. "Just you and me tonight. Dad's got the late shift."

"It has been a while since he has had one of those."

"So you will have to put up with my cooking for tonight." She said, trying to ignore the tone of his voice.

"I like your cooking. You keep it simple."

"Your father is a chef. I would expect him to know what to do with food."

"Mum."

"Yes?"

"Why do you constantly defend Dad?"

"Tommy." She sighed. "Things could be worse."

"And things could be better. Mum, please."

"How was your day?" She said turning the conversation.

"It was alright. There was a fight at break time. Mr Lawson looked happy that it was happening."

She knew that she had to stop smiling whenever Eddie's name was mentioned around her. "Really?"

"He was mumbling about the third fight of the school year."

"When he was my deputy, we used to pray for there not to be a fight a day. The school has changed a lot. A good week for us, back then, was only to have three fights a week." She said as she started to dish up their dinner. "There was always something going on at that school."

She handed him the two plates. She had considered showing him the book but hadn't had the perfect opportunity until now.

"Sit down. I will be back in a moment."

Rachel found herself almost skipping towards the study as she went to retrieve her most prized possession to show her son. It was a moment that she wanted to have when he first mentioned the school. She held it close to her chest as she brought it out of the study for the first time since they arrived in Scotland.

"This was a leaving slash wedding gift from the teachers and students that were there at the time." She said as she joined Tommy at the table. She placed the book down before sitting down in her chair. She opened the first page, trying to weigh down the other pages.

"You have obviously looked at one page a lot."

"I will show you once we get there." She said, giving him a playful nudge.

She watched him as his eyes flick over the pages, reading the words that the students had left her and asking about the people in the pictures. She gave the story behind each photo where she could remember. They ate in between pages and stories, but their food was stone cold by the time they finished it. With Tommy telling her that he had no homework that was immediate, Rachel found herself not being able to force him to do anything else but join her on the sofa in the living room to continue looking through the book. She knew that he would get the work done and the only reason he would spend all night in his bedroom was that he was scared of hearing the arguments that she had with Adam.

The book didn't need any help as it finally turned to the page that Rachel had visited so many times before.

"What were you laughing at?" Tommy asked.

"I really can't remember."

"I don't think I have ever seen you laughing like that."

"It was a long time ago."

"I can guess. You are there with Mr Lawson."

"I was there with Eddie." She whispered.

"You know, he spoke to me after the first of the after school detentions that I had. He said the obvious thing that I looked liked you. I said that I was just waiting for my hair to darken a little more then everyone will think that I was just a boy version of you."

"I like your blonder hair." She said as she smoothed his hair down slightly.

"He said that there was nothing wrong about being a carbon copy of you. After that, he mentioned that his door was always open if I wanted to chat about anything. He said that you would do the same if it was the other way around and it was his son. He also called you Rach."

She found herself shaking her head before she turned to the page. "He is right. I would offer Micheal the same thing." She landed on the page that she wanted. "That is Micheal. If I remember correctly, Alison, Micheal's mum, had to be at work and he hadn't started primary yet. Eddie had said that he would have him, thinking that we had a staff development day. We didn't and he had basically a full day of teaching. So I ended up with him in my office. This was before the fire."

"You obviously got on with him."

"I brought him and Eddie back together."

"What happened between you two?"

For a moment she considered telling him everything, from the beginning again and not missing out any details. She wanted to tell him how for the first couple of weeks, they didn't get along and when they did start to get along, her past put another wedge in their friendship. She wanted to tell him how he had tried to protect her from Stuart and how he had offered to take her out for drinks on the last day of term. She wanted to tell him that if there wasn't the fire, she would have gone for those drinks and she would have hoped that their relationship would have started there. She wanted to tell him about how she had pushed him away because she had become self-conscious again due to the fire. She wanted to tell him about how she wished that she had never asked for Melissa to come to the school for that interview and how she wished that her sister had never met Eddie. She wanted to tell her story so that if he found love, he would never let it go the way that she did.

"Just promise me something." She said as she finally turned towards her son.

"What?" Tommy said as he turned to her,

"When you find the one, make sure you don't let her or him go. Even if you aren't ready. Make sure that you let them know that you are interested."

"What does that have to do with you and Mr Lawson?"

"Everything."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It seemed like Eddie hadn't been as thoughtful with everything as he had thought. In all honesty, he had no idea how Rachel managed to do it, or any head really. Some reason, he had a couple of teachers off on courses while a history trip was going on at the same time. He spent some time trying to judge the cover sheet before asking Louis for some help. In the end, it was inevitable, they would have to get a supply teacher or two.

"I will phone the agency," Eddie said.

"It does happen sometimes."

"I just wished that it didn't. It could have been avoided. The school budget is tight enough as it is without having to think about a supply teacher or two."

"Let's just hope that these courses and trips are worth it then. That both teachers and pupils come back with a sense that they have learnt something."

Eddie found himself huffing. "It just feels like it is something else to add to the list."

"Eddie, you are doing an amazing job. I don't think I would have wanted to take over from Henry."

"As it has been said and mentioned many times before, I did use to teach here and I used to have your role. I watched two headteachers try and do their best for this place. But even years later, when the kids are better behaved, it still feels like this school needs so much work."

"How is your little project coming along?" Louis asked.

"I did as you said and made a facebook profile and then made a group. Private group. There are some people that I know went here that I never want to see again. There have been a few old colleagues and pupils who have joined the group. I have Georgina to do a bit of digging for me regarding others that I want there."

"What about Rachel?"

"I haven't mentioned it to her yet."

"Why?"

Eddie knew why but he didn't want Louis to know the truth. He thought that with Adam not liking the school that he might not come to a Waterloo Road reunion but when he found out that he was a member of staff at some point, then Eddie wondered whether he would come. He might have just come anyway to keep an eye on Rachel.

"I haven't had the time nor have I seen her."

"What did happen between you two?"

"I didn't wait," Eddie said as he picked up the phone.

He only replaced it in the receiver when Louis was gone before realising that he should probably have called the agency and start to get a couple of supply teachers sorted. With Georgina coming into the antechamber, Eddie knew that he could give her the job to do, crossing the job off his list.

He looked at the cover schedule before realising that it couldn't be done any other way. He pressed print before he left his office. He grabbed the print out before handing it to her.

"We need some supply teachers for next week. One needs to start on Monday."

"But it is Thursday."

"I know."

Eddie watched her as she took a look at the sheet of paper.

"I don't think that they will be happy."

"And I don't understand why we have to give so much notice. I will admit that I might have left this a little last minute but these things happen. I do have more to do than just sorting out which teachers I have where and all that."

"Just need two?"

"Yes, please. Otherwise, it will be you and I."

There was a flash of horror that went over her face after he had said that. Obviously she was someone that liked to be around children, just not to try and teach them. Eddie couldn't really blame her. Not everyone was born to teach and not every teacher could teach. He had seen a great number of NQTs crack under the pressure. Being taught how to teach and actually teaching were two different things.

"I will get right on it." She said as she reached for the phone.

* * *

For Eddie, Monday morning had come around too quickly and the worst part was that it had brought its own set of problems. One of the teachers that he was hoping would take most of the lessons had called in sick and he knew that it would lead to one thing. He might have to go back into the classroom. He had been joking when he said it to Georgina but it seemed like the only option without having to disrupt the whole school. They had already had to merge a few classes that morning to make things work.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Louis asked as he fell in step with Eddie.

"The staff need their downtime. It wouldn't be fair for me to go in there and demand them to give it up because we are short-staffed. I will have another look at the cover sheet and see how this other supply teacher can help us out."

"And for today?"

Eddie stopped and turned to his deputy. "I am going to have to take periods five and six of whatever. I can't be merging any more classes. That is just as bad as the teachers not having any non-contact time."

"Eddie."

He took a deep breath before he sighed. "I know. I am getting myself worked up about it."

"That and…" Louis said as he pointed down the corridor.

Eddie turned to see Adam storming towards him.

"Mr Fleet? How can we help?"

"Phone the agency."

"Sorry?"

"Phone the agency and ask for another supply teacher," Adam said as he came to a stop just in front of Eddie.

If anything, Adam's attitude made him stand up straighter, taking a bit of comfort in the fact that he was just a little taller. In all honesty, Eddie was surprised that Adam hadn't pushed him.

"Mr Fleet, you are going to have to explain yourself. You aren't making much sense."

"She isn't coming back here."

Eddie was still confused, mainly because the only person Adam could be talking about was Rachel. There is no way that the Rachel he knew would lower her standards enough that she would go from a super head to just a supply teacher.

"That isn't down to us. Who the agency sends out is down to the person that they select. We have no power over that."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I said she isn't coming back. She left this place for a reason."

"And Mr Fleet, I have just told you that it isn't down to us."

Eddie was going to say more but he couldn't bring himself to say that Rachel was a supply teacher. The bell rang at just the right time and Adam turned on his heel and left, obviously understanding that he wasn't going to get the outcome he wanted. He sighed before realising the boy in between him and Louis.

"Tommy?"

"Mr Lawson. You know you said that your door was always open?"

"I will catch up with you later, Mr McKay," Eddie said before turning on his heel to head back to his office.

They walked in silence but he could tell that there was something on the boy's mind that he just needed to say. Telling Georgina that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was necessary, Eddie closed the door behind him to see Tommy leaning against his desk, his bag already thrown to the floor.

"Mum told me yesterday while Dad was at work. I think she wanted to make sure it was alright with me before she agreed to it."

"So she is now a supply teacher?"

"Not what she is meant to be then sir?"

"From super head to supply teacher? Doesn't work in my books."

Tommy smiled. "Either she told Dad or he found out. I would think with the number of arguments that they have had about this place, it was that he found out."

"They seem to argue a lot."

"It has been better. Their longest streak without arguing was five weeks once. Mum doesn't like it. She keeps mentioning to me that it wasn't how she wanted it for me. She didn't want me to go what she went through."

"I can't help you there. I never really asked about her childhood."

He knew why he didn't. Tommy probably didn't. Eddie knew that it was best for Rachel to start burying her past once they started going out properly and he hadn't asked her much more about it when he had found out her secret. All he knew was that things weren't great at home.

"I've bought myself some new headphones. So should help to drown them out."

"Have you…"

"Have I told Mum about how much it upsets me when they argue?" Tommy finished for him. "I think it is part of why she doesn't like arguing. The day I hit Jamie, they had argued really badly before I left for school. I thought it was going to be like that Christmas again."

"I knew there was something on your mind," Eddie said, hoping that he would talk about the Christmas.

"I pretended to be ill so I would have the day off with Mum. Now that I am older and all."

He waited patiently for the boy to continue talking. He felt like he was so close to getting the truth, to finally piece together everything. He obviously didn't want to automatically think the worst of Adam but with everything that he had seen and heard, he couldn't help but worry more and more for Rachel and Tommy.

"I should get to my next lesson," Tommy said as he picked his bag off the floor.

"Tommy, swing by my office before you leave for the day. I can give you a few things to give to your mum. Therefore she can be slightly more prepared."

"Sir, I don't think she would like you giving her special treatment."

"And with all due respect to your mother, even if it is only temporary, she is coming back to Waterloo Road. All I can do is make sure she is prepared."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Rachel found herself being equally excited and nervous about going back. She knew that it was only for four days and she had to stop herself from being so eager. She knew that Adam knew that she was dying to get back but she waited for longer than she wanted to before she left, giving Tommy a lift in as well. She pulled into the car park and could only smile as she saw Eddie standing out front. She parked up and turned to Tommy.

"Ready?" She said.

"I think I am meant to be saying that to you."

"I think I am."

"Good. Come on. It looks like Mr Lawson is waiting for you."

She bit her lip before she pushed open the car door. The sounds of the children screaming and running about just brought back so many memories for her as she watched them in the black, maroon and yellow school uniforms. She smiled at Eddie as they walked towards him.

"Good morning Mr Lawson."

"A Toyota Yaris?" Eddie said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are driving a Toyota Yaris."

"It is a good little family car." Rachel said, confused about what was going on.

"Where is the Audi TT gone?"

"You used to drive an Audi TT?!" Tommy said.

"You go." She said to her son before she turned back to Eddie. "I got rid of the Audi years ago."

"I don't know what is worse. You being a supply teacher or the fact that you are now driving a Toyota Yaris."

"Can we drop it?"

"A Toyota Yaris? I thought you had taste, Miss Mason."

"And please will you remember to call me Mrs Fleet."

He looked at Rachel properly for the first time since she arrived.

"Sorry. I will try to."

Eddie held out his arm as he gestured that they should head inside. She couldn't help but wondered whether he had the same feeling that she did as they naturally fell into step with each other.

"Just a heads up, even up here you didn't escape it."

"My past?"

"They were asking me questions about the place before they asked which headteachers I was under. I said Jack and you. Someone asked whether you were… you know. Another heads up, you will quickly work out that Robert Mills is my own Grantly Budgen."

"So there are more like him?"

"When he had finished his rant, I told him that I hoped that Tommy never heard comments like that then stated that most of them had met you that night."

"I haven't told him yet. I will one day. Just waiting for the right time, when he might understand more."

"I thought that. It is why I haven't mentioned it to him." He stopped outside the staff room. "Ready to return to Waterloo Road Miss Mason?"

"Last time?" She said with the biggest smile on her face. It just felt so right for Eddie to call her Miss Mason. Hearing Mrs Fleet in his voice just didn't feel the same.

"Of course Mrs Fleet."

"I am ready."

"Still though. A Toyota Yaris?" He said as he pushed open the door.

She shook her head as she followed him in. The staff room was bigger than she had imagined and she couldn't really see a reason for it. A few of the teachers had looked up at her but most of them were either getting themselves a drink, catching up on their marking or reading one of the papers or magazines that were on the coffee table.

"Quick one today. This is Mrs Fleet, as I am sure some of you recognise. For those who don't, she is Tommy Fleet's mother. She is the other supply teacher and will be with us until Friday. Please make her feel welcome."

"The lady of the night returns then," An older gentleman said over his paper, not letting his eyes leave what he was reading.

"Robert, right?" Rachel said. She didn't even let him speak before she carried on. "My past has nothing to do with my teaching ability. If you must know, the reason I am teaching is because of my past because I would hate it if any child had to go through what I went through. I would appreciate it if no one told Tommy. It is for me to tell my son of my past mistakes. I didn't really have the chance to tell people on my own terms the first time around and I don't want the same to happen to him."

She could tell that Eddie was looking at her in the same way that he looked at her when Grantly apologised to her on her first day.

"Robert, she is all yours," Eddie said as he left the staff room.

* * *

"Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde," Rachel said as the class began to settle down. "I have been told that you finished the book last lesson and that your homework was to pick a theme and talk about how it was important to the story. So what are the themes that you picked out?"

She started to write them down on the board as they were being shouted out to her.

"How many of you thought that good vs evil was the most important theme?" She quickly counted up the hands in the air, realising that it was most of them. "Repression?" A couple of hands rose. "Friendship? Appearance?" She stopped going down the list when she realised that they had all put their hands up. "Can you tell me why most of you chose good vs evil?"

She listened to the students as some of them gave the reasons as to why they chose the theme that they did. They all started to debate about the different theme as even if it wasn't what the teacher had planned, Rachel was more than happy to let them carry on, realising that they would get a better grip on the themes rather than doing the essay planned. She would just set it as their homework.

"Miss, what do you think?"

"I think that the biggest theme is appearance."

"Why?"

_Why indeed._ She thought. _It's not like I have my own Hyde._

"Because you have Dr Jekyll, someone who is seen as this high up member of society. Someone who is good and does good things, with this big desire to do evil things. The fact that Stevenson has this man in such deep conflict with himself, trying to be this good man while also acting out these horrible deaths. I just think that it makes you think. You never know what other people are dealing with or have dealt with. You never know what someone is thinking and it is especially worse if said person had got something to hide, something that they aren't proud of."

At that moment, her eyes were drawn to the person who had been standing outside. She smiled slightly, not knowing how much of that Eddie had heard or, in general, how long he had been standing there. She knew that in the past she liked to watch him teach when she'd had enough of the paperwork. Maybe he was just curious, he hadn't seen her teaching before. She couldn't even remember if he knew what she used to teach before she became a headteacher.

She looked up at the time before she turned towards the board and wrote up the essay question that they should have done in the lesson. She said it was set as homework and heard a few groans. She tried to reassure them that if they did what they had just done in the lesson then she couldn't see them having any problems with it.

As the bell rang out, she dismissed them. She watched Eddie as he made his way slowly towards the door and didn't enter the classroom until most of the students had left.

"You were in your element." He said.

"How long were you out there for?"

"Long enough to know that you are wasted on being a supply teacher."

With the last of the students out of the room, Rachel felt herself relax enough to call him by his name. She leant against the teacher's desk as he sat on the desk opposite her.

"Eddie, being a supply teacher just worked at the time."

"At what time?"

"As strange as it sounds, I didn't go back to work after Tommy was born. Not that I actually had a job at that time to go back to. It was only when Tommy started school that I realised that I didn't want to be at home, all by myself. Adam was out most of the day at that time and it just seemed like a good option. I got to choose when I worked and I could still do the job that I love. The move up to Scotland was due to Adam getting another job that had more flexible hours, either he did the lunch or dinner shift. It just didn't feel right at the time to go back full time. Plus I had to learn the Scottish syllabus."

"What about now?"

She knew he was going to ask that question. "Tommy is growing up. As much as I don't want him to. And as much as I think that I don't miss the stress of the job, I just have a couple of days in a school and I am reminded again why I choose this path and why I am grateful that I got the opportunity to choose this path."

"You put Robert in his place this morning." He said, changing the subject.

"I did wonder whether it was the wrong thing to do. I mean, I am only going to be here for four days and I am already halfway through one."

"I don't think you were wrong."

"You would think that."

"What do you mean? Just because I am the head of the Rachel Mason fan club."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I would think co-head with Bolton."

"Talking about Bolton, I have been meaning to mention this to you. Although, I have no idea what got into me when I thought this was a good idea. I have organised a Waterloo Road reunion. Ex-staff and pupils alike."

It took her back to an earlier argument with Adam when she had mentioned that they hadn't kept in touch with anyone after they had left.

"Who have you got coming?"

"Kim has said that she is coming and bringing a plus one. I didn't ask too many questions. A Chris Mead, Ruby Fry. Oh, Andrew Treneman. From the students, Chlo and Donte, Bolton, Paul. I have had a few others." He paused for a moment before huffing. "Steph said she was coming this morning."

"So I guess that I am invited?"

"I would love you there."

"And Adam?"

"Didn't realise that he was staff until I was organising this thing."

"It was how we were reintroduced. I knew him from… when I was Amanda."

She still hated that name. Her Hyde.

"Oh."

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"You had a bit of history. Rach, after what I did, I can't blame you for falling for some other guy, especially if you had that history. I know how hard it is to get through all your barriers and after me, he must have had to go through more to even get you to marry him."

She gave him a small smile but inside she knew that nothing had changed between them. Eddie still knew her better than anyone, despite not seeing her for 13 years. Adam only thought he knew what she was thinking half the time. He might argue that after 12 years of marriage, they knew each other well enough but she knew that they didn't. Adam would never know her as Eddie did.

"I will ask him tonight."

"I will get the invite that I have put on Facebook. Just so you have the dates and times. You could even bring Tommy. I think it sounds like Chlo and Donte might bring Izzie."

"I think he would like to put faces to names that I have told him."

"Was English your subject then?" Eddie asked after a long pause.

"Boring old English teacher."

"Like the dull Maths teacher."

"I never thought that you were dull."

"And I never thought that you were boring."

They were at a distance that was close enough that they could be regarded as friends but she also knew they she could playfully tap her foot against his if she wanted to. She knew the feeling that she was feeling and she wished that everything that happened 13 years ago happened differently.

"I should let you get on. Get a cup of coffee before your next lesson." He said.

"And I am sure that you have paperwork to do."

"Don't remind me."

"Still hate it?" She said, laughing.

"Hate it even more now because I actually have to do it." He stood up. "Although if I get bored again, I might come and watch you."

"You have no idea how many times I did exactly the same thing."

The smile that he gave her made her certain of one thing. She was still in love with Eddie Lawson.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Do you think you will be allowed out for a drink?"

Eddie watched Rachel as she closed the zip on her bag before she turned and looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Come on Rach. It can be just one drink and the first round is on me. I just thought I should say thank you to the staff, permanent and temporary, for all the hard work this week."

He really wanted her to come. He wanted it to feel like the old times again. Just in the four days that she had been there, she had helped him to remember why he loved his time at Waterloo Road so much, even if the roles were reversed this time around.

The way that she looked while she was thinking made him believe that she was going to turn him down. It wasn't the first time she had turned down a drink but there was a part of him that hoped that she wouldn't this time.

"Mum?"

Eddie stepped to one side as Tommy walked into the room.

"What shift does your father have tonight?" She asked.

"I thought it was the dinner shift. That's why I was going to ask whether I could go round Sam's tonight. I know the drill. I will be back by eight."

"I can't see why not." She turned to Eddie. "I will go for that drink."

* * *

The other members of staff were already at the pub and had started a tab for Eddie to pay off. For people that didn't do this on a regular basis, they could certain drink his money away.

"Red wine?" Eddie asked.

"Of course."

"Still the same old Rachel."

"Adam has tried to train my taste buds but I don't think that you can bet a house red sometimes."

"Like there is never a bad pint."

He ordered their drinks before paying off the tab. It would at least stop them from spending any more of his money. As soon as they got their drinks, they joined the other teachers and Eddie was glad that they had left two seats next to each other.

"So Rachel. Tell us everything." Georgina said. "What? I have heard nothing but praise from Eddie for the last two terms. I want to know everything about the woman that has made him so passionate. Like did you two have a thing?"

He heard Rachel choke on her wine and if Georgina hadn't asked him the question many times before, he probably would have done the same with his beer.

"He hated me the first time we met." Rachel started off. "Stole his job."

"That's not fair."

"Took you two weeks to get used to me."

"And the other way round."

"Probably didn't help that on the first day I said that I had dated a maths teacher and called him as dull as ditchwater." She turned to the rest of the staff. "Not this maths teacher though."

"We just worked well together after that."

"And then the fire and the gun and Ralph and the digger. We didn't have it easy, did we?"

"So?" Georgina said.

Eddie looked at Rachel. He had no idea whether the staff knowing was a good idea. She held up her arm to show him the watch.

"You still wear it?" He asked.

"Can't believe that you have just noticed it. The final gift you gave me before everything went wrong for us again."

"I think that there is a more important question than whether they were together or not," Hannah said. "Why did you leave? Both of you?"

Rachel was quickly in there. "You first?"

"I had a second chance of being a father. I had to choose between the mother of that child and the woman that I love. Ultimately the woman I loved made the choice and it would have been too hard to still be there, working alongside her without being with her."

There was a small smile on Rachel's face and he wondered whether she felt like she had made a mistake pushing him away like that.

"Rachel?"

"The short of it is I left Waterloo Road for the wrong reason... and for the wrong man."

He didn't need her side glance to know what she meant. For whatever reason, she had left Waterloo Road for Adam. Eddie would never have made her choose between him and the school. He knew and hoped that she would choose the school over him. The school needed her at that point.

* * *

Eddie knew that he shouldn't be, but he was jealous of Rachel. She may be in a marriage where they seem to argue all the time but her marriage had lasted a lot longer than most of his relationships and she could still be a mother to Tommy. He thought about picking up the phone and calling Micheal but he knew that he would be out with his mates as it was Friday night.

He knew that he wouldn't be standing where he was if it ended so badly with Melissa. He would still be living with her, helping her to bring up Sophie. He suspected that things were going okay since he hadn't had a phone call from Philip about Melissa doing another runner and leaving Sophie on her own. It was alright when he was basically round the corner. Not now he was in Greenock. It would be easier for her to fly from London.

He knew that he had a few more important things to do, like finishing off the details of the reunion, where he hoped that he would see Philip again. It had been a while since they had last seen each other and he was helping him out by contacting the ex-students. He wondered when the last time Philip saw Rachel.

He hoped that this reunion was going to be good for a lot of people. If not, it was just going to put him back in touch with people that he should never have allowed himself to lose contact with.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"A Waterloo Road reunion?" Adam said as he held up the invite. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

_When you were in a calm enough mood that you would actually listen to me rather than argue with me. _Rachel thought. "I forgot about it."

"You forgot?"

"Eddie... Mr Lawson gave to me on the first day that I was there. You were on a late shift. I forgot about it."

"You are calling him Eddie now."

She realised her mistake but didn't really think anything big of it. "Does it matter what I call him?"

"How did he know that you used to work there?"

"He saw that you worked there, saw my name with my maiden name and must have put two and two together. The invite is extended to you. There are a few people going that you will know. Ruby, Chris, Kim."

"So you are going?"

"I was planning on."

She didn't like the look that Adam was giving her. It was like the lies that she had told him about knowing Eddie were going to come undone. In short, they were going to have an argument and she was sure that her relationship with Eddie would be the middle of it.

"You know Eddie don't you?" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Don't you?"

"What if I do? What difference will it make?"

"How do you know him?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It obviously does to you otherwise you would tell me. I would find him in your precious book wouldn't I?"

"I... I did work with him in the past."

"There is more to it than that. You have told me about everyone you have worked with but not Eddie Lawson. Either he was totally forgettable or he was something a lot more."

She looked up at Adam. "It doesn't matter. I don't know why you are making a big deal of this."

He huffed before he turned on his heel. There was a part of her that wished that he didn't know where she was hiding the book but when he returned with it in his hands, she knew that she hadn't hid it as well as she thought.

"Visited one page a lot, haven't you?" He said as he put the book on the table, letting it open on the page.

A picture that would usually bring her so much calm and comfort was the one picture that terrified her the most at that moment. She couldn't even smile at the picture.

"At least if it had Bolton's letter on the same page, you could have lied to say it was that."

Rachel walked around the table to put some object and distance between them. "He was my deputy. Before Chris."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it is the truth."

"Did you love him?"

She thought about telling Adam another lie but knew that it wouldn't help her. He would be getting the truth out of her, whether she liked it or not.

"I lied slightly when I said that I had forgotten what it was like to be in a relationship, just before you proposed. I didn't want to remember what it was like to be in a relationship."

"Because of him. Do you still love him?"

"No." She said with as much conviction as she could. She knew that it wasn't the truth and her heart hurt to say it.

"I don't believe you."

"Adam, believe what you want then but remember that you are the person that I have spent the last 12 years with. If I loved Eddie Lawson, he would be in your position."

She had no idea why she had said what she did but she knew that it had no effect on Adam.

"You aren't going to that reunion and you are never going near that school again. You hear me?"

"No." She said instantly.

"I'm sorry?!"

"No. I am going to the reunion and I will be going to Waterloo Road whenever I am needed to go there."

Something changed in his eyes and before she knew it, Adam had grabbed the book and made his way towards the kitchen. She was quick on his heels but knew he was going to do something stupid with it. She stopped as he held a lighter underneath the book.

"Adam."

"This is what is going to happen Rachel. You are not going to that reunion and we will be moving Tommy schools next term. I will not have any association with that school starting with this."

It was the second time in her life that Rachel was grateful that a lighter didn't light on the first try. As Adam swore at the lighter, trying to get it to work, Tommy ran in from the hallway and grabbed the book off Adam, coming to her side on the other side of the island.

"Tommy, give me that book," Adam said.

"No."

Rachel was surprised at Tommy's answer. It wasn't like he had ever been a bad child and they rarely had to discipline him. He had his moments when he was younger but they had managed to bring him up to be a good honest person, doing what was asked of him. It was the first time that she could think of when he hadn't done what Adam has asked him to do.

"Tommy, it wasn't a question."

"It's Mum's book. You can't destroy those memories."

She almost took it out of his grip but Tommy moved as Adam did, heading back toward the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. She grabbed onto Adam's arm as he tried to pass her to stop him. She was going to say something to him but was thrown into the island as Adam's anger took over. She thought she heard a crack as her side hit the hard worktop. Holding onto her left side, she dropped to the floor, finding it hard to catch her breath, pain erupting from her side. She let out a shaky breath, trying not to let the tears fall as she listened to Adam demanding Tommy to open up his bedroom door.

* * *

She didn't blame Tommy for getting up and out of the door as quickly as he could. He gave her a small smile from the hallway before he jumped down the last remaining stairs. The door closed with a slam and there were only a few minutes of calm before she could hear Adam tearing apart Tommy's room to try and find the book.

She knew Tommy was clever. She knew that he had probably taken it to school with him.

Adam wordlessly left after that and Rachel made her way up to see the mess that he had made. It took her most of the day to tidy it with her suspected broken rib. Adam hadn't taken her to the hospital and she knew from experience that there wasn't much that they could do for her. All she had to do was take painkillers and hope that the pain didn't become worse.

She had just finished by the time Tommy got home from school. He slowly made his way over and she offered him her right side, making sure that his hands wrapped around her waist more than her chest.

"Don't worry Mum. It is safe."

She rested her cheek on the top of his head and sighed.

"Good."

"He has done it again."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't Mum."

She placed a kiss in his hair. "Come on. It seems like your dad is going to be late home. What do you fancy for dinner?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had another mad idea... besides writing this... I have already mentioned that this basically wrote itself in my head and now, other chapters have written themselves as well. I have finished writing this and I don't really want to add any more to it but, if you want it, I am willing to start another side story which has links to stuff that happens in here. I do have the first three written if you want it. It is up to you and feel free to comment anything that you want... I know what is coming up so I can filter the ideas... Plus there are other ideas that I have had and tried to stop myself from writing... If you want them too.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Why did you split up with her?" Georgina asked.

"I am getting really tired of your questions."

"But the way you were with her at the pub. You still love her don't you?"

"And if you haven't noticed, she is married."

"I bet she is still in love with you too."

Eddie turned to her.

"What? The last time you saw each other was 13 years ago, right? Who wears a watch that was a final gift from someone if they didn't still love them? She is still head over heels in love with you."

"I suppose so."

They turned into the antechamber and Eddie was surprised to see Tommy standing there, holding his bag close to his chest.

"Is your door open?" He said.

Eddie nodded and he followed the boy in. He switched on his computer, knowing that it would take a while to turn on.

"You are early," Eddie said when Tommy didn't say anything.

"I couldn't bear to be at home."

"Why?"

"I… I want to be able to protect her. I think I just made this worse." He paused for a moment. "Mum trusts you, doesn't she?"

"I would hope so."

Tommy pulled open the zip on his bag and pulled out a book, letting his bag drop to the floor after it was out.

"I need you to look after this. I don't know exactly what Dad was going to do to it last night but he will certainly be looking for it this morning. It isn't safe at home any more."

Eddie took the book off of him.

"It was given to Mum when she left Waterloo Road," Tommy explained before he could ask.

"She obviously likes one page."

"I don't think she would mind you having a look if you want."

Eddie placed it down on his desk. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"I think you should be asking that question more to Mum."

Tommy picked up his bag and made his way out of the office. He stopped before he was fully out of the door.

"Just so you know, Dad knows about you now."

Eddie found his last comment a weird one but he knew better than to go after him. He knew Tommy would tell him in his own time. His attention was turned to the book in front of him. He placed his hand to the top right corner of the book and allowed his thumb to go under the cover. He had no idea why this book was so important to Rachel but he knew that she would show him if they got the opportunity. He picked it up and placed it in the bottom drawer of his desk. Whatever was held in that book, it was safe with him.

* * *

The drawer called out to him many times over the day. The fact that he was looking after something so precious to Rachel made his heart soar as well as drop as he remembered Tommy's comment of 'I think you should be asking that question more to Mum' when he asked whether he was okay.

The knock on the door came at one of the moments when Eddie found himself staring at the drawer.

"Come in." He said as he turned his attention back to his paperwork.

Hannah dropped herself into one of the chairs in front of him as he signed the paper in front of him. He knew what she was going to say before she had even said it.

"Tommy Fleet," she said.

"What has he done now?"

"What makes you think he has done something?"

"Just as long as I don't have to call home."

"Why's that?"

Eddie sighed. "I told him that my door was always open to him as I am sure that Rachel would offer the same thing if it was Michael. He was here before I had even arrived this morning, asking if my door was open. I am still not 100% certain but home life isn't great. Rachel and Adam seem to argue a lot and something happened last night that made him feel like he had to protect her."

"So are you thinking potentially abusive?"

"I don't want to and I don't think I can give judgement until Tommy tells me everything. Rachel definitely won't say anything to me, even if she had the opportunity."

"Do you want me to have a word?"

"No. He is a carbon copy of his mother. Asking will only make him clam up more. He will tell me in his own time. But in the meantime, I don't think that there is any harm in keeping an eye on him. He confessed to me that the day he hit Jamie, he had pretended to be ill to stay off school."

"Eddie, don't you think we should say something?"

"What did you originally come in here to tell me?"

"Just to note that he had been rather quiet today."

"I just don't want him to start pushing me away if I ask too many questions."

"Did Rachel do that?"

"She only told me that she was being blackmailed because I had found out about her past. I think that she would have gone through everything that she did with Stuart by herself if I hadn't found out. Goodness knows what he would have done to her."

"Thinking now about the few days she was here. She always spoke about Tommy but never mentioned her husband, unless she was asked about him. He is a chef you know."

"I know. Someone good with knives."

"Are you sure that he will open up to you eventually?"

Eddie nodded. "He knows Rachel trusts me. Either that or I will have to get her drunk at this reunion and hopes she tells me then."

"Wouldn't Adam be coming too?"

"He hates this place. I hope that is enough that he might decide that anything is better than this."

"Who was she? This other woman?" Hannah said, changing the subject. "I mean you never talk about her. You have mentioned Micheal and Sophie but never their mothers."

"Because Sophie's mother is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Micheal was before I met Rachel. He was three and she was the reason we got back in touch."

"How bad can it get?"

Unlike Georgina, Eddie knew that Hannah had a little more integrity about her. She wouldn't spread it all around the staff room.

"Bad. Sophie… Sophie is Rachel niece."

"Oh."

He nodded at her. "I blew my shot with her."

"I think she still likes you."

"Now you are sounding like Georgina."

"Shall we see what this reunion brings? You don't know, if Adam comes then he might show his true colours."

"I don't think he would in front of that many people."

"From what Louis said, when he came into the school the other day, he looked like he wanted to knock you out."

"Especially now that Adam knows about me." Eddie sighed again. "Just let's keep an eye on Tommy. Let him know that there are people that he can talk to if he wants to."

"Just as long as you think we are doing the right thing."

He was glad when she left. The paperwork in front of him seemed rather attractive as he tried to stop his thoughts wonder to Rachel and what Adam could potentially be doing to her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rachel was glad that Adam wasn't with her when she entered the school. She smiled as she watched Chlo looking at the football shirt left for Tom.

"The students these days don't know what they are missing out on." Rachel said as joined her.

"I bet no one who goes here knows who he is."

"Tommy does. How have you been?"

"Good Miss. Became a teacher, followed in his and my mum's footsteps. Plus I wanted to show Izzie that anything was possible."

"Good for you."

"And you?"

"Still teaching. I think that is the main thing." She watched over Chlo's shoulder as Eddie walked up to them. "Mr Lawson."

"Miss Mason. No Adam?"

"He is parking up with Tommy."

"And I thought we might have been lucky tonight."

"Eddie."

"Just a heads up, Steph is still as irritating as she was in the past." He said as he walked off.

Rachel found herself shaking her head.

"I always thought you two would end up together," Chlo said.

"I think you, the staffroom and half the school." She paused for a moment. "That is not Izzie?!"

Chlo looked over her shoulder at the girl that was standing with Donte. "That is. She is 13 now."

"I remember when she was born. Just another mad day at Waterloo Road."

"Alright, Miss," Donte said he joined them.

"Good and you? What Donte Charles enterprise have you got going at the moment?"

"Restoring vintage cars. Might as well put my qualification to good use."

"Mum," Tommy said as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Tommy, this is Chlo, Donte and Izzie." Rachel said as she turned to her son.

She could already tell that Adam wasn't happy to be there and she wanted to tell him that if he didn't want to be there and it was probably best that he went home. She didn't want him spoiling her evening.

"Dad, why don't I show you the display that I helped work on as you didn't make it to the open day the other week."

Rachel knew that he didn't by the way that Tommy pulled on his arm but he went with him eventually. She also knew what her son was doing, trying to keep Adam away from her while she caught up with her friends and the people that she had helped.

"Tommy! You know the rules. No running in the corridor." Eddie shouted as he came into view.

"Sorry, Mr Lawson."

She shook her head as he looked over at her.

"Shall we go and join the rest of them in the hall?" Rachel said.

They all had one last look at the football shirt, wishing that Tom was here with them, before they entered the hall.

* * *

Most of the students and teachers had been there when Rachel had been headteacher. It just meant that she had a lot of people to catch up with, something that Adam lost his patience with, eventually leaving her side and going to talk to Ruby. She automatically felt herself relax a little more as he left.

She had just finished catching up with Bolton when she had her first proper chance to talk to Eddie.

"Tommy did warn me that Adam knew about me."

"He knows that you are my ex before him. I didn't go into great detail. I didn't think it would help either of us."

She watched his expression change.

"When the hell did Kim have a child?"

Rachel turned to see Kim in the doorway with who she suspected to be Dexter. The way that she smiled at them took Rachel back years and she was glad that Kim had turned up. As soon as they joined them, Rachel had eloped Kim in a hug.

"It has been so long," Kim said.

"I know. And you must be Dexter." Rachel said as she turned to the boy.

"Please Dex. I only get called Dexter when Mum is angry at me."

"You have a child," Eddie said.

"I am not about to have major Deja vu with you, Eddie," Kim said.

Rachel was turned as Tommy pulled on her shoulder. "Mum, can you ask people to stop saying that I look like you? I thought Dad was going to punch Andrew for a moment."

She looked up to see that Eddie had obviously heard what he had just said.

"Andrew has that effect on people," Kim said, obviously hearing as well. "Who is this?"

Rachel turned Tommy towards her. "This is Tommy, my son if you haven't guessed. Why don't you take Dex and show him about? I think he might like to be with someone his own age."

She was grateful when Kim allowed them to walk off before she said anything.

"He looks so much like you Rachel."

"And please don't say that in front of Adam."

"Why did he even come?" Eddie asked.

"Because I wouldn't drop the idea of coming."

"You aren't still having arguments about this place," Kim said.

"What does she mean still?"

Rachel sighed as she rubbed her fingertips across her eyebrows. She was about to reply when another familiar face walked through the doors.

"Kim, how badly did you leave things with Chris?"

"They weren't great."

"Well, he is just coming over here now."

"Rachel," Chris said as he reached them, hugging her. "Kim."

"Chris," Kim said.

"Why do I have a feeling I have just walked into the middle of a conversation?" He said.

"Just in the middle of a good old catch up." Rachel said.

She could see the way that Chris was looking at Eddie, probably trying to place where he fit in.

"Eddie Lawson," He said as he held out his hand.

"Christopher Mead. I was Rachel's deputy."

"So you were my successor."

"Obviously."

"Well now that my management team is back, how about we try and put this school right?" Rachel joked.

No one found her joke particularly funny and for some reason, it became rather awkward between them. It seemed like a long silence before Chris said something.

"I'm going to get myself a drink."

"I had better say hello to a few others," Kim said as she left.

"I think that ended worse than not great," Eddie said when they were out of earshot.

"I think so too."

"Rachel. You can talk to me."

Her eyes flick over to Adam as he walked towards her. "I might take you up on that."

* * *

Rachel didn't know how long they would have but she was grateful that she had escaped the hall with Eddie and Kim intact. Eddie had two bottles of wine in his hands as they made their way down the corridor towards his office. Nothing was said between them as they walked and in the safety of his office, she found herself relaxing even more. She walked over to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Don't you dare Mason," Eddie said.

"What do you mean Lawson?"

"There is only one place for you."

"Not this again."

"That is your seat." He said, pointing towards his chair.

She looked at it before sighing. She knew that he wasn't going to allow her to sit anywhere else. She walked around the desk and almost fell into the chair.

"Just this once Lawson."

She handed him her glass as he topped them up with the wine.

"Kim, I don't know what is worse. The fact that she now drives a Toyota Yaris or that she has lowered her standards to become a supply teacher." He said as he poured.

"I have told you my reasons for supply teaching."

"I did some supply teaching when Dex was younger. But not now. I am back full time." Kim said.

"See. Superhead to supply teacher doesn't cut it."

Rachel glared at him. "Still it is nice to see everyone again."

"Seeing Steph Haydock again isn't nice. I don't know why I invited her." Eddie said.

"Did you invite everyone?" Kim asked.

"Ex-students and teachers alike."

"Surprised Melissa hasn't shown up." Rachel said.

"I wouldn't have put it past her. She would have definitely brought Sophie as well and tried to make it seem like everything was okay between us." He paused for a moment. "There was one person that I blocked. I looked him up and I didn't really think he was the type of person that we wanted at this event. Max Tyler."

Rachel and Kim shared a look.

"I don't think that the last 12 years would have changed him." Rachel said.

"He is Dex's father," Kim explained. "He and Rachel didn't see eye to eye and I just thought that it was just a weird rivalry between them. Like who could be the bigger control freak. I had just become blinded to the fact that Max was determined to push Rachel out of the school and take over." She turned back to Rachel. "He does know about Dex."

"Oh, Kim."

"Even attempted to be a dad to him for a while until Dex did something that he didn't like and Max lost his temper. The worst part of it all was getting a letter off his solicitor telling me that he was going to try and get custody of Dex because I had stopped him seeing him. Max's true colours came out during the trial and, even though he tried to use what happened with Grace against me, the family courts decided that he would be safer with me. I think Jennifer helped."

"I am surprised Philip never said anything to you. Bearing in mind that what happened between him and Max ultimately helped get him banned from teaching." Rachel said to Eddie.

"Not a word. I think he knew that the less I knew about the school, the more likely I was going to move on from it."

"Where is Philip tonight?"

"He was coming until a couple of days ago. I texted him to ask what time he thought that he was going to be in Greenock and that it was still okay to stay at mine. I ended it by saying that I was looking forward to seeing him and that you probably were too. He texted back an hour later telling that work had messed up his shifts and he couldn't make it any more."

Rachel found herself equally being upset and relieved. She had wanted to see Philip again after not seeing him since they had moved to Scotland but she knew that if she had done what she said she would do to him, then they would still be in contact and see each other regularly. It was her fault.

It was like Tommy knew that she needed the distraction when her phone rang.

"Tommy?"

"_Mum, where the hell are you?"_

"In Eddie's office. Why?"

"_I will tell you when we get there. Is Kim there?"_

"Yes."

"_Thank God. They are in Mr Lawson's office. Look we will be there in a few moments."_

She looked at her phone as it turned back to her lock screen. "I think Tommy and Dex are on their way."

"Who do you think knows that we are missing?" Eddie asked.

Rachel sighed, knowing that soon that Adam would probably find them and that she would never say what she finally felt like she was ready to say. It wasn't too long before the door opened and Tommy, Dex and Chris all walk through the door.

"I would close that blind if I was you," Tommy said as he stood by her side.

"I suppose so." She said as Chris closed it.

"So who are we all hiding from?" Chris asked as he leant against the top of one of the cupboards.

"Andrew… and I suppose you as well." Kim said.

"Steph," Eddie said.

Rachel took a breath before looking up at them. "Adam. So what happened then?"

"I was talking to Bolton, as you said I should when Dad came over to me to ask whether I had seen you. I told him that I hadn't and I was sure that you probably be back soon because the toilets aren't close to the hall. I think he was going to leave it then when Steph came over. She said that she had seen you leave with Mr Lawson and that you might be trying to rekindle your relationship."

"Still wondering why I invited her," Eddie said.

"You can call him Eddie. You aren't in school now." Rachel said.

"I kinda am. Anyway, Dad stormed out the hall and that is when Dex came over and asked if we had seen Kim. We thought, or maybe more hoped that you were all together. Chris found us just after I got off the phone from you." He paused for a moment. "What are you doing in Mr… Eddie's chair? Are you sure that is wise?"

"Lawson made me."

"It isn't like I pushed you in the chair."

"I think I would like to go back to something I said earlier. Are you and Adam still having arguments about this place?" Kim said.

"Did you ever stop?" Tommy said.

"Cheeky. We haven't argued the whole of our marriage."

"Just a lot since I said I wanted to go to Waterloo Road with my friends. Would Dad actually move me?"

"Let's just see how it goes."

"Bottom drawer," Eddie said.

"Sorry?" Rachel said as she turned to him.

"Bottom drawer." He repeated, nodding his head towards the desk.

Rachel pushed the chair out slightly before opening the bottom drawer. She smiled as she saw the book lying on the bottom. She picked it up.

"Told you it was safe," Tommy said.

"That isn't the scrapbook we put together?" Chris said.

"The second time I was glad that a lighter didn't light on the first try. Have you looked?" Rachel said.

"No. As much as I wanted to, I haven't." Eddie said.

She opened it up to the page and was glad that it gave her the same sort of relief that it did. She placed it on the desk facing the rest of them.

"Because I am sure all of you want to know the page I have visited the most."

"What do you mean about the lighter?" Kim asked.

"Adam…" She started, not really being able to bring herself to say it. With a look from Eddie, she knew that he had guessed what she couldn't say.

"You said the second time. What was the first?" Eddie asked.

"Bianka Vale. The girl was abducted by her father and Rachel here thought it would be a good idea to follow them and almost get herself killed when the father cut the tube to the gas and tried to blow up the caravan while they were inside it." Chris explained after a moment of silence.

"Thanks, Chris. Hadn't told Tommy that yet."

"How about I find Dad before anyone else tells me anything that you want to tell me yourself?" Tommy said after a moment of silence. "I can tell him that I have searched this part and you weren't here."

"I don't know."

"Look I will take Dex with me. You know Dad is more likely to keep his cool when there are other people about and Dex looks like he can look after himself. Hide the book and have a proper catch up before they all disappear again and that is all you are left with." Tommy walked across the room to the door. "Oh Mr Lawson, Eddie, because she won't tell you herself, Dad broke two of her ribs as she tried to stop him as I ran off with that book."

"Tommy!" Rachel shouted as he shut the door behind him.

Eddie sighed. "Can you go Miss Mason on yourself?"

"What do you mean?" She said as she put the book back.

"Rachel, I have only heard parts of what your relationship is like with Adam but it doesn't sound healthy," Kim said. "And the way that Tommy just said that sounds like it happens every other week. Like it is something normal."

"It isn't."

"How do we know that?"

"You haven't just stayed with Adam because of what happened between me and Micheal, have you?" Eddie added.

"You make it sound like it is so easy. Just to up and leave. Whether I had decided to leave Adam after one, five or 12 years of marriage, it isn't as easy as everyone makes out. I have Tommy to think about and… in all honesty, I have no idea what Adam is capable of." She paused. "I should have known that we weren't really going to work. The fact that we fought on our wedding day because I couldn't just leave this place alone for one day. He almost didn't make it. Apparently, he was too busy throwing plastic spoons into a bucket until Ruby showed him the cake that I had made after she had destroyed his."

"But you can't bake," Eddie said.

"It was my ninth attempt."

"So you left because of Adam?"

"Another reason why I haven't gone back to teaching full time. If I am in a place for only a couple of days, weeks at most, then I won't get involved. I won't go all Miss Mason, as you like to call it, on the students."

"But it is just not you. You are enjoying being back in that chair."

Rachel took a few moments to think about it. She would have liked to admit that it did feel right to her and it felt even more right for Eddie, Kim and Chris to be in front of her. She could almost cast her mind back to all the meetings that they used to have together. She knew that she gave a lot to Waterloo Road.

"I still left with some promises that I did keep."

"Can you stop it?" Eddie said.

"With what?"

"You are casting me back to 2009. Just after you came back to school after the fire. You said that then as well. You have always been too hard on yourself."

"I have to agree with Eddie," Kim said. "When I left with Andrew to go to Rwanda, I didn't know whether I was making the right choice. I knew that school had improved but I also knew it had miles to go. When I left after having Dex, after you left, I didn't feel that same guilt. Because I knew that the school had improved so much that the next headteacher just had to follow what you had done."

"Then why did the school move to Scotland?"

No one really had the time to give her an answer before the door slammed opened, revealing a rather annoyed Adam.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"We came here for some peace and quiet. Now that I have my number one management team back."

"Is that why you are sitting in that chair?"

"Adam, it is just a chair." Rachel said as she stood up.

It was more than a chair and she knew that three people in the room wanted her to have that chair and one that didn't and somehow the one that didn't was winning.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Eddie hadn't got much sleep. The reunion had lasted into the early hours of the morning and by that point, there weren't that many people both willing and able to help him with the cleaning up of the hall. He wanted to get most of it done that night as he knew that he wouldn't want to be up early Monday morning to get into school early to do it.

Rachel had left not too long after Adam had burst into the office, but his thoughts for the rest of the night had been about what she said and it was what he was currently thinking about.

The knock at the door surprised him and it surprised him, even more, to see Kim on the other side.

"Kim?"

"You were pretty drunk last night when you gave me your address when I left."

"Where is Dex?"

"At the hotel. He is 12. Left him watching tv. He will probably be in the same position that I left him in." She paused. "You said last night that if I wanted to talk more about Rachel to come over."

"I will admit to not remembering that. Come in. Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea. Black, no sugar."

"Still don't know how you drink tea like that. Take a seat."

Eddie quickly made her tea and himself a coffee. He brought them both into the living room to see Kim looking at the photos he had on the side. He knew exactly which one she was looking at.

"Our first and last family holiday. It was when me and Melissa were at least trying to be civil. It wasn't too long after that things started to go south. Philip had a massive falling out with Melissa and she didn't like it when I took his side. We never married but lived together. Everything was for Sophie."

He handed her the tea after she placed the photo down.

"Did she want you to get married?"

"Sophie took my last name and I think Melissa hoped that it would mean that she would do the same eventually. She brought it up many times for me just to tell her that we would have been married if it was for her. We tried not to argue but it was one of a couple of subjects that we never saw eye to eye on. She said it would be weird for Sophie if they weren't married. I mean, who does get married nowadays?"

"I am with you there. I was worried about Dex finding out that only having a Mum wasn't the done thing but in all honesty, most of his friends are from single-parent families." Kim took a sip of her tea as they sat down. "Can I guess that another topic of arguments was Rachel?"

"Philip told me the night before the wedding that she was getting married. I stopped myself from asking too many questions because I knew that if I knew of the venue and time, I would be there and try and talk her out of it. I actually turned up to the prom. Almost walked in. I thought that if I saw that she was happy, it might help me move on. Then I realised that she might see me and I didn't want her to regret her decision. When I got home, Melissa had asked me where I had been and I told her. It was the first of many."

"What has Tommy said to you?"

"It is more what he is suggesting that the moment. The first time I saw Rachel again was because he had punched another student. After the detention, he was reluctant to leave, telling me that he had ruined everything. It was when I told him that my door was always open. He has used it since, usually asking me if my door is open. He told me that do argue a lot. Apparently, five weeks is their longest streak without arguing. I don't know how recent that five weeks is though. Rachel doesn't like the arguing, saying that she didn't want Tommy to go through what she went through."

"I never really asked her about her childhood."

"Neither did I. Amanda... isn't someone that I like to remind her about. All I know is that things were bad at home as she tried to explain her reasons to me. Then there was when I invited her out for a drink when she had been a stand-in. It was like she had to check that Adam wasn't going to be home. Same with Tommy. Saying that he wanted to go to a friend's but he will be back by eight, saying he knew the drill.

"The next thing was the book. Tommy was in the office before I had even arrived, telling me that he couldn't bear to be at home, bearing in mind this was a boy that had previously told me that he had pretended to be ill to get a day off school because his parents were arguing. He also confessed to wanting to be able to protect her. He gave me the book and when I asked whether he was okay, he told me that he thought I should be asking Rachel that question." He paused for a moment. "The nicest part of this all is that Tommy is just like Rachel. Not overly easy to read to most people but I can."

"I don't really have any advice to give you. It is complex and Rachel is right, it isn't easy to leave someone. Whether you argue all the time or just fall out of love. It is especially worse if it is abusive. I know that you don't want to hear that and I don't want to say it. But we can't... I think that this is worse than we both want to think."

"How was Adam when you were at Waterloo Road?" Eddie said as he changed the subject slightly.

"I didn't really get the feeling that he was anything other than genuine. And in all honesty Eddie, the timing of their relationship was when I was being rather selfish and only thinking about myself. I was pregnant with Dex at the time and I was trying not to admit my feelings for Chris because I was wary because of Max. I was just happy because she seemed happy and I thought it was a good thing like it was a good sign that she had finally decided that she was going to move on from you and find herself someone that could look after her."

"But they argued back then."

"There was this whole thing with Ruby. We know how self-conscious Rachel is. Her confidence took a hit when you left and she had another deputy to get used to and try and learn to rely upon as she relied upon you. I was the only one familiar to her and I was ignoring everything that she was telling me. Everything with Max meant that her confidence took another hit. It is no wonder why she did try to do everything herself. She didn't know who she could trust."

"If you want a job done." Eddie sighed.

"Exactly. Eddie, I wish I had seen more of their relationship. I wish I knew what their arguments were about."

"Seems like it was about Waterloo Road. But if what you said was right and Rachel had low self-confidence in herself but also her management team, not to place the blame on you or Chris, she would be more overbearing and, something I only told her once, be a control freak."

"I did mean what I said last night. I was happy to leave Waterloo Road because it had changed massively."

"I think I would like to know the story of how the school in Rochdale went so downhill after she left."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, that would be a story. Another reason why I was happy for Adam was the whole Bianka Vale incident. It really shook her up and us. I thought the only way she was going to leave that school was in a body bag."

"I really don't know how to help her Kim. I have been thinking about the best-case scenario. Just keeping an eye on Tommy, letting him know that he can talk to me or his form tutor. I don't think that he wouldn't have said about Adam breaking her ribs for any other reason to worry me."

"He obviously thinks that you are the person to, dare I say it, save Rachel."

"There is one thing I would like to know. One thing he hasn't told me yet. And I wonder whether Philip was involved. Tommy mentioned that the day he hit another pupil, that he thought it was going to be like that Christmas again. What was that Christmas and does it explain why Philip cancelled on coming to the reunion?"

"Obviously the only other person that you can ask other than Rachel and Tommy is Philip." Kim sighed. "As much as we would love to think the best case, I think you have to start thinking about the worst case. Try and talk to Philip."

"I have a meeting with Hannah in the morning. I told her I would catch her up if anything happened at the reunion."

"I had better get back to Dex. Look, here is my number. If you need anything, from someone to talk about Rachel with or somewhere safe if it all goes south, I am only a call away."

"Might have to take up that offer if it does go wrong," Eddie said as he took the piece of paper off her.

They both stood up at the same time and he walked her to the door.

"Thanks, Kim. I know we didn't always see eye to eye on things but I am just glad to have someone to speak to who actually knows Rachel about this."

"Bye Eddie." She said as she opened the front door.

Eddie watched her as she walked off. He did mean what he said. He now had an ally. Now to just try and talk to Philip.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What was said at the reunion." Rachel started but stopped as Eddie raised his hand.

"You don't have to say anything more or even apologise."

"No, I feel like I do."

"I get it. Was it easy for me to leave Alison after what happened? No, it wasn't. We should be the ones apologising."

She sighed, knowing that this isn't the way that the conversation had played out in her head. Adam wasn't happy about her returning to Waterloo Road to teach but she knew that she couldn't say no to the job. Not now that she had finally made her mind up again.

"Eddie."

"Rach."

She found herself losing the strength to say it. She wanted to tell him what she had planned. She wanted to tell him about that Christmas and what changed her mind. She wanted to tell him that he was the main reason that she was still with Adam but only for the beginning of Tommy's life. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to go back to teaching full time or even better, take on another headteacher role.

"I've had to change bank accounts due to some suspicious activity. I have a new account number and everything. Who do I let know the new details?" She ended up saying instead.

"Give it to Georgina. She will sort it out."

"Great." She said with a smile. "I better leave you to get on."

"Rachel." He called out to her as she made her way to leave.

"Yes." She said as she turned back to him, hand already on the door handle.

"Like Tommy, while you are here, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Eddie."

She closed the door behind her and leant against it. She wanted to hit her head against it but thought better of it. Why couldn't she tell him?

"Are you alright?" Georgina asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she straightened herself out. "I have new bank details. Eddie said to give them to you."

"Sure. If you write them down here, I can make sure that they are changed by the end of the day."

Rachel took the pad off of her and wrote them down. She just hoped that she found the strength to talk to Eddie about what she wanted to talk about later.

* * *

Eddie had mentioned that she kept dragging him back to 2009 but that was exactly the way she felt when she was around him. If someone was to take a picture with their phone of them at that moment, she was certain that it wouldn't have looked any different from her favourite and most visited picture in the scrapbook. The only difference is that the photo would be of better quality.

She didn't really notice the person walking towards them until they called out to Eddie.

"Dad."

"Sophie, what… She hasn't done it again."

"Broke up with her new boyfriend and decided to run off again. Didn't like him anyway but that's not the point. Luckily school decided that it would have one of its staff development days on a Friday. I woke up at the same time though because I forgot to turn off my alarm and found the house empty. Called her phone to no answer. Jumped on a train to Manchester, calling Philip on the way where he picked me up from Manchester and drove me the rest of the way to here."

"I am going to bloody kill her one of these days."

"I also didnt want to wait around for one of her friends to come around and say that they were looking after me." She paused for a moment. "Dad. I don't want to go back to her when she decides to show up again. Can't I move up here and live with you?"

Rachel couldn't really believe the maturity of the girl. This was the niece that she never knew about and she was already proud of her.

"Of course. I would have to get you moved schools. Probably to here but I know the head isn't going to say no to you."

"I better leave you to it." Rachel said.

Before she could even move, Tommy was rushing towards them with Philip not far behind him. Rachel smiled, knowing that Philip's smile wasn't as big as she hoped it would be.

"Mum, look who was waiting outside."

Rachel waited for them to be a bit closer. She could feel the smile growing on her face.

"Philip."

"Hi, Rachel."

She was glad when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. It meant that even if he knew that she hadn't done what she promised him she would do, he still cared about her enough. It felt important that he was here now when she planned to do it again.

"Still with Adam?" Philip whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"You will have to catch me up with everything."

She pulled back and was glad that she could see the boy that used to live with her and the man that he had become.

"Rachel? Meaning Auntie Rachel?" Sophie said with the widest smile on her face.

Philip kept one arm around her as he turned to his sister. "This is your Auntie Rachel, and your cousin Tommy."

"I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope." Rachel joked.

"From Dad and Philip. Mum made you out to be some witch or something."

"After everything, I did for her." She muttered.

"I don't think I want to ever meet Auntie Melissa," Tommy said.

"Goodness knows how long she will be gone this time anyway. It was a month last time, luckily over the summer holidays and Dad was close then. Does she even know where you are, Dad?"

"No idea. I did text you my new address."

"Mum made me change my number after you said you were moving."

"I swear that woman is so petty. Sorry, Rach."

"Honestly, my own sister making me out to be some witch to my niece isn't something that I expected from Melissa. The running off I can believe."

It reminded her of more than she wanted to. It reminded her of a time before she was Rachel Mason. When she was a child. It seemed like everything and nothing had changed.

She glanced at her watch to try and distract herself.

"I think we should probably be getting home." She said to Tommy.

"Dad was working the lunch shift wasn't he?"

"I believe so."

"But Mum…"

"But Mum what? Anyway, I am sure Philip is exhausted from driving from Manchester and Sophie would like to get settled in at Eddie's."

"Good call Mason," Eddie said.

She knew that he was just trying to help her out. He now knew that things were more serious. She just hoped that it wouldn't be for too much longer.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Philip, mate, leave that here. We can pick it up in the morning." Eddie said as Philip headed towards his car. "You must be exhausted and I doubt you took many stops."

It was almost as he said the words that Philip realised how tired he was.

"Yeah, good idea."

Eddie watched Rachel as she put her bag in the boot of her car before she closed it. Tommy was already in the car and he knew that Rachel was thinking over something. Maybe what she was going to tell him this morning if he hadn't kept interrupting her.

"Philip." She shouted.

He watched as they hugged again, Rachel holding Philip tightly. Tommy had opened the door to see where his mother had gone. She pulled back from him and Eddie didn't know whether he should have heard what he did.

"Tell him. I… I can't do it."

It seemed like Philip knew what she was talking about and she seemed satisfied enough to leave him to it.

"Have a good Easter Lawson." She shouted at him, her voice cracking slightly.

"You too Mason."

He could tell that Tommy was confused about what his mother had done but the look that Rachel gave him over the car probably answered his questioning gaze. If not then she probably explained once they were in the car.

"What was all that about?" Eddie asked Philip.

"I think we better get back to yours. I will explain everything."

* * *

Eddie had put on the kettle but he didn't think that they would get to the lounge before Philip started to tell them.

"After I fell out with Mum, I turned back to Rachel as a parental figure. When she had left Waterloo Road after the wedding, she and Adam had gone travelling. She hadn't been back long in the UK when I reached out to her and by that point, she was already six months pregnant. Not that I minded. I should have known beforehand that things weren't right. I never told you but I actually got married. To Michaela White."

"Who is Michaela White?" Sophie asked.

"Trouble. How the hell did that come about?" Eddie said.

"She had a child but was offered a job in Dubai. She had hoped that Bolton would marry her but she messed it up with him. It was when I contact Rachel the first time. She was the only one I wanted at the wedding. Adam picked up her phone and told me that he would let her know. I don't think he did because she never mentioned it and I was sure that she would have been there. That probably should have been my first clue that things weren't all that they seem.

"I would see Rachel a lot after Tommy was born, helping her out when Adam was back at work. I loved it as I knew that I couldn't be at home with you two. Tommy's first Christmas was the best and he doesn't even remember it. I was there from Christmas Eve till Boxing day. His second Christmas was a little different. Adam started to get a little sick of me. He did it in a way that made me feel like I had overstayed my welcome. I left late Christmas day.

"Every year, the time that I was there shorten. It was Tommy's sixth Christmas when Adam had pretty much made it clear that I wasn't welcomed by him. The Christmas beforehand I had only turned up on Christmas morning and was gone by like eight. Rachel kept texting me, asking me whether I was going to spend Christmas with them. I had come up with a really good excuse when she texted me 'Please Philip, I really need you to be there'. If she had said wanted, I probably would have gone through with my excuse. You know Rachel. It isn't very often that she asked for help."

Eddie nodded.

"I arrived at about midday. Tommy was excited, pulling me immediately towards his presents and showing me what he got and what he wanted to play with first. I was only there for seven hours but they were the seven longest hours of my life as Adam glared at me for the whole time. Rachel had gone to put Tommy to bed and I was happy enough to say my goodbyes then. Other than Rachel had something else for me that she had left upstairs. I was standing in the hallway with my coat and shoes on, ready for her to give me whatever she wanted to give me and go. She had literally just made it up the stairs when Adam grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall. He told me that he had said that I wasn't welcomed and that I had spoilt their day. I think he was dragging me towards the door when Rachel came back down.

"Not that I know exactly what happened. I think that she tried to drag Adam off me but he ended up hitting me anyway. He then turned to Rachel. I… I don't think I have ever seen her look of scared before. I couldn't leave her and especially when she ended up screaming in pain. At that point, I had run up the stairs and woke up Tommy. I got him down the stairs and out into my car. I went back for Rachel and Adam tried to stop me. I don't really know where I found the strength from but I punched him across the face before picking Rachel up and getting her into the car."

"Poor Auntie Rachel."

Eddie wanted to say something but he didn't really know what to say.

"We were in A&E for five hours and in those five hours, I tried to persuade her to leave him. It was just as we left the hospital that she told me that she was going to do it. She spent a couple of days at mine before she went back to do whatever she needed to do. When the new year hit and I had heard nothing from her, I did worry. I thought that either she had done it and he had done something way worse to her or that she had got home and bottled it. The next text I got from her told me that Adam had got a new job in Glasgow and that they were moving up to Scotland."

"He managed to change her mind," Eddie said. "So that is that Christmas."

"I obviously don't know how much Tommy remembers of it."

"Enough to worry that they will have an argument on the same level of that Christmas. He told me that he felt like he needed to protect her."

"He has always been a lot closer to Rachel than Adam. I think Adam gets jealous easily. Like me coming over was dragging her attention away from him."

"What about Tommy?" Sophie asked.

It was a great question when even Eddie knew that the boy adored his mother and was resentful towards his father. What if Tommy was taking some punishment to protect Rachel?

"Well, your comment of he feels like he needs to protect Rachel isn't comforting."

"I need to call Kim. See what she thinks we should do." Eddie said.

He grabbed his phone and made his way out of the kitchen but was stopped by Sophie.

"Dad, are we going to help Auntie Rachel and Tommy?"

"Of course we are. We just need to know the right way to do it."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rachel was grateful that she had sent that text to Philip. She was even more grateful that he was sitting in the cafe that she had told him about and asked him to meet her in. She wanted to hug him again but just sat down in the chair opposite.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked as he pointed towards the till.

She was about to say no when she realised it would give her a reason to stay longer.

"A coffee."

"I've got it," Philip said as he stood up.

Rachel was glad that there wasn't much of a queue. She knew that she had to say what she wanted to say to Philip. Somehow telling him the truth was easier than telling Eddie.

"There you go." He said as he placed the mug in front of her. "I did as you said. Or I hope that I did what you said."

"Told him about what Tommy and I affectionately call that Christmas."

"Do you know how much Tommy knows?"

"No. I… I obviously can't talk about it."

"Have you got a plan? Just we have come to the conclusion that you are trying to shout for help."

"I have Tommy to think about and I don't think that running away from an… from Adam would stand up in court now, would it? If he plays truant from school? I am waiting for the summer holidays to hit."

"Rach. Let us help."

"Well, I could never book somewhere to go with Adam about, can I?"

The smile he gave her made her believe that things were going to get better. That once Easter was over, it was 12 weeks before school would be out for the year and she could put her plan into action. She was finally prepared to do the thing that she had promised him six years ago and she was glad that he hadn't asked her why she had never gone through with it the first time around.

* * *

"Where did you go earlier?"

Rachel turned as Adam entered the kitchen. She knew that he was going to repeat the question eventually but she was confused about why he asked it in the first place.

"Where did you go earlier?"

"We went into town. Tommy is growing so fast that his trousers are already starting to look too short for him in the leg. Plus he has seemed to have lost a few things. Just replacing everything before the end of year tests."

She was glad that she took Tommy with her and that they had actually got the things that she said they had. It wasn't like they had just gone into town for her to meet with Philip. It was just something else on the list of things to do/get.

"More tests?"

"To assess the classes that they are going to be in next year to start getting them ready for their exams. I didn't realise that you were going to come home for lunch."

"I didn't come home for lunch. One of the new waiters is a complete and utter idiot. No respect for the kitchen what so ever. He is so busy flirting with one of the other girls, in the way, that I am the one who ends up someone's lunch all over me. I came home for a change of clothes. I just didn't expect you to be out."

Adam's words were said with a little more anger than Rachel liked. She knew that he was annoyed but she hated him when he was in a mood. Most of it seemed to then be taken out on her.

"What's this?" Adam said.

Her eyes flicked up to where he was and grimaced. She was meant to go through the post and at least hide the letter addressed to her.

"What's what?" She tried to play innocently.

"Why is there a letter addressed to you with the Waterloo Road logo on it?"

"Don't know. Haven't had a chance to look through it yet. We haven't been home long and I thought that I should make a start on dinner."

"Don't lie to me, Rachel. You've agreed to more days there."

"Eddie asked me on the last day whether I could do more. He is trying to sort something more permanent due to it being material cover. She went into labour a month early. I said I would think about it."

"You agreed to it."

"Adam."

"Are you having an affair?"

It wasn't the first time that he had accused her and she knew that the fact that he knew that her and Eddie dated in the past would make it seem more likely to Adam.

"Adam."

"Are you?!"

"And if you allowed me to speak, I would tell you that I am not. How many times do you have to accuse me of that to get it in your head that I have been nothing but faithful to you?"

"You met up with him today. That's why you went into town."

"We went into town for Tommy."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No."

"You liar."

"Adam, Eddie was my best friend and one of the few people that I truly trust. Nothing will change that."

"So you do still have feelings for him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know Adam. I don't know what to think or do any more. Whatever I do is wrong."

"Are you having an affair?"

"No."

"Oh come on Amanda. We both know that you can play two guys at the same time."

Before Rachel knew it, her hand had hit his cheek, if only to give him back something that she had felt. The name felt like a lance when through her heart. Her shaky breaths were the only sound until she had got her emotions under control.

"Don't you ever call me Amanda again."

If it wasn't for the unmistakable squeak of the floorboard on the landing and the closing of a door, Rachel might have convinced herself that Tommy might not have heard that. He might have not heard Adam shout her old name and she wouldn't have to go and explain to him.

_It'll get out Rachel. It always does._

"Thanks for that. I thought this time I could tell him when I was ready."

"Maybe then you would never have told him."

She didn't even look back or reply to him, even though it annoyed her that he got the last word. She slowed down as she made her way towards Tommy's bedroom door. She had been on such a high after talking to Philip and now she just felt like her whole world was crashing down again. She could picture herself on the stage again, just after Stuart had told the whole school and Forest Mount.

She gave two firm knocks and only went in after he had told her that she could come in. She hovered by the door after she closed it.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"The slap sounded good." Tommy put down the book that she knew that he was pretending to read. "You are here to see whether I heard Dad call you Amanda."

"I have some explaining to do."

"Mum…"

"No Tommy. Don't say I don't have to. I have been trying to prepare myself for this moment since you were born." She finally found the strength to walk over to his bed and sit down on it. "I… I hoped this time that I would be able to tell you in my own time but he is always bloody right. It always gets out."

He didn't say anything and she was grateful that he didn't. He leant forward and sat crossed legged. She wanted to turn more to him. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye as she told him but there was just something about her explaining her past that meant that she just couldn't seem to look at anyone when she explained, as if she knew that she couldn't handle their reaction.

"I wasn't born Rachel Mason. Melissa wasn't a Mason. I… I was born Amanda Fenshaw. I knew your father from when we were kids. We went to secondary together."

"But you have been married for 12 years. That is no excuse."

She allowed herself to smile. "When we were reintroduced, it didn't take him long to call me Rachel. I think it helped that everyone else was calling me it." She tried not to let her breath shake as she sighed. "Things weren't great at home during my childhood. Mum has disappeared when I was 15 and Dad just… Dad wasn't much use after Mum left. And I was given a job offer that at the time I just couldn't refuse. I was 17 at the time and… it took me two years to get out of." She somehow found herself looking up at him. "I… I was a prostitute Tommy."

His face didn't change but she felt a little grateful that he took a few moments to take in what she had just told him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Tommy shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. What can I really say to that?"

"Now can you see why I am so passionate at work? Why I believe every child is worth an education and a good education?"

"Does Eddie know?"

Even just his name made her feel better and calmer and it filled her with a bit of joy that her son would ask about Eddie.

"He does. Took him two weeks to get used to the idea. He almost resigned over it. The reason he found out and then the whole school was due to the fact that I was being blackmailed. We were having a new school building built and the man that won the bid only got it because of that reason. Eddie even punched him when he insinuated that I was still up to my 'old tricks'." She allowed herself to smile at the way she felt when it happened. "He wanted to take me away from it all. When it was announced that I was an ex-prostitute, he came up onto the stage, saying to get out of there. I was the one to tell him that I should explain. Then he came and found me later, when I was packing, ready to just go. I still remember the way that he told me that I deserved to run Waterloo Road."

She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. That day was just full of so many different emotions for her.

"And Philip?"

"I reunited with Melissa when Philip was 7 or 8. She had obviously referred to me as Amanda, not knowing that I had changed my name. He asked why and Melissa being honest about everything but her own life told him. I don't think he really understood though until he was older."

"Did Dad know beforehand or when you met up again?"

"When we met up again. I kinda just disappeared from everyone but my family after I left school after my exams."

"Mum, I don't think anything less of you."

"Thank you."

"Come on." He said as he opened his arms up.

Rachel could really believe how grown up he was being about it all. She moved herself to rest against the headboard as Tommy tucked himself into her side. She rested her cheek against the top of his head and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. There was a part of her that was glad that he knew and for the moment, everything felt calm. But she knew that they couldn't stay in his room forever and it would only be a matter of time before she would have to face Adam again.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"I am never going to find my way around this school." Sophie moaned.

"The first years always seem to find their way," Eddie said.

"Yeah, but they now have four terms on me."

"Blame your mother for that."

"Does that mean that you would have taken me with you?"

He paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to answer her question. He would have taken her with him if she wanted him to. It would have just been dealing with Melissa. Instead, he was given the perfect distraction when Rachel and Tommy entered the building.

"Well as long as hanging around a first-year until you get your bearings doesn't matter to you, here is just the person. Tommy, quick word."

Even from the distance that they were, Eddie could tell that not everything was right in the Fleet household and part of him wondered whether they could wait until the summer to put into action the plan Rachel had. Tommy was a few steps in front of his mother.

"Do you mind showing Sophie around? Make sure she gets her bearings."

"Sure." He looked over her shoulder at the timetable in her hand. "That is this way."

Eddie watched them walk off before he turned to Rachel.

"It is only Monday morning and you look like you could already do with a bottle of wine."

"There always used to be a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard in my office." She paused for a moment. "We didn't have a great Easter. Tommy knows."

He sighed, knowing instantly that they had things to talk about.

"My office?"

"If we have time."

"I don't think you are actually timetabled on until second period."

They walked in silence to his office and he knew instantly that she didn't really want to tell him whatever she was going to tell him. She made her way to the window, looking out of it down into the playground below.

"Adam accused me of having an affair. With you obviously. We argued and in the heat of the moment, he called me Amanda. Tommy heard and I felt like I had to explain to him."

"How did he take it?" Eddie said as he leant against the top of one of the cupboards.

"Pretty well. He asked if you knew."

"Did he?"

"You, then Philip and then when Adam found out." She let out a short laugh. "I spoke more about you than I did his own father."

"You were angry at Adam. It is understandable."

"I slapped him as well. I haven't felt that angry in a while. I think the last time was when I threaten to expel Michela White over the whole girl gang thing with the John Foster girls." She paused. "Adam doesn't know everything about my past. He only saw the bits when we were at school or the front that I put up at school. Dad had a habit of somehow always being in trouble with the police. Always with some scheme that him and his mates had dreamt up at the pub."

Eddie didn't dare speak when she stopped. If she wanted to tell him her story, then he just had to let her.

"It is the reason for the slightly bigger age gap between Melissa and I. Dad was charged with four years for robbery. His previous offences didn't help with the sentencing. Mum found out that she was three months pregnant with me not long after he was sentenced but apparently that was all he needed to try and turn things around. He wanted to make a better life for us, he just didn't get the chance that I got to do it. His criminal record and a long list of bad references meant that he was just totally unemployable. No one wanted to take him on. Not even for a trial or a day."

She turned slightly towards him. "Melissa is just like Mum. Not dealing well with conflict. Running away when everything gets too tough. When I was younger, she would only go for a couple of days at a time. Dad just told us that she was visiting her parents. I was nine when I first remember her leaving for a week or so. She walked over, gave me a kiss and told me to look after Melissa and walked out the door like she was just going to work. From that moment, I tried to do as I was told. I always tried to look after Melissa.

"It was why at 13, I would get up at the crack of dawn to do some stupid paper round, just so there was just a little more money coming into the house. Dad had managed to get a job by that time but I am certain that he was on the same rate I was. At the weekends I would always ask whether I could help out at the shop. All basically because we didn't know how much longer Mum would keep her job. She kept disappearing and going for long each time. I would always remind Melissa to basically eat as much as possible at lunchtime at school because it wasn't always certain we would have dinner when we got home."

"Oh, Rachel."

She reminded silent for longer than he expected, wondering whether he had broken her flow, meaning he wouldn't get to hear the whole story.

"You remember Sally Froggatt? The girl who's Mum was in Spain and her younger brother was at home on his own? This is the reason why I was so angry with her. I knew exactly what Sally was feeling. Mum left properly when I was 15. The day of my last exam actually. Like she had waited until that point. Her and Dad hadn't been great for a while and I suppose there was always a part of me that knew it was going to end up that way. Because of Dad's previous offences, he was arrested when my grandparents reported her missing. The whole process just broke him. The police hadn't even spoken to me or Melissa and tried to get a confession of murder out of him.

"He left the house every morning at 5 am. I left for school at 8, saying goodbye to my mum and Melissa left half an hour after me, therefore leaving Melissa being the last person to see Mum. I arrived back home at lunch, to get ready for work that evening and found my mum's note saying that she had left for good. I obviously checked and all her stuff was gone. Told Melissa when she got home and went to work. Dad left work and went straight to the pub with his workmates. He got home at the same time I did at around 11 pm. We weren't going to tell him until he had sobered up. He ripped up the letter and told us that we were better off without her. "

"Destroyed his only evidence."

"I understood. He was angry. I was angry at her. Dad only got the job he had on the promise that he didn't get into any more trouble with the police. I…I did try to do a part-time course at college. Only did the first term before I dropped out. I spent my days in a shop and nights at a pub. Barely 16 and I had become the only source of income. Melissa tried to help out but couldn't stick at a job for longer than a couple of weeks.

"It was a night at the pub when the guy approached me. He was flirting with me all night. I thought that he was interested in me and for a moment, I felt like I wasn't Amanda. When he first offered it, I refused. He was actually quite calm about it. I watched some of the recruiters get so angry when girls turned them down. He gave me his card and told me to call him if I changed my mind. I got home to my dad passed out on the sofa with empty beer cans all over the coffee table, a note from Melissa saying she was staying round a friend's and a letter with final demand on it for electricity and rent. A thousand pounds a week just seemed… It just seemed like it was a good option at the time."

Eddie was unsure what to say as silence fell between them.

"Thank you."

"Sorry?"

"Thank you for telling me your story. I do understand that it isn't easy for you to talk about it." He paused for a moment. "But it also makes me more angry at Melissa for running off as she does."

"I don't think Mum ever understood what she did to us. To me, she made me feel like I had to stay and look after everyone. To Melissa, she must have shown her that running away from your problems does help."

"But she is only going to lose Sophie that way."

"Eddie, I have seen…" Rachel started before there was a knock on the door.

He sighed. "Come in."

He turned towards the door to see Lucy standing there looking a little sheepish.

"I didn't realise that you were busy. I can always come back later."

He looked over at Rachel.

"I think I have taken up too much of your time." Rachel said. "And I should probably find out what I should be doing for my classes."

"We will finish this later Mason."

The smile that rose on her lips made him glad that he said her maiden name. It obviously gave her some comfort. Something that she seemed to need at the moment.

"I will hold you to that Lawson. See you at lunch."

He nodded towards her as she left. It was only as Lucy closed the door behind Rachel that he noticed the look on her face.

"Not you as well."

"Sorry, when was the last time you saw her?"

"13 years ago."

"And you two are still into each other!"

"This trip you wanted."

"If she wasn't married?"

Eddie groaned, realising he was probably going to have to do this with most of his female members of staff or just most of the staff in general.

"If she wasn't married and she wanted it, then I wouldn't say no to our… third chance. Now, about this trip?"

* * *

The week seemed to drag and the only problem Eddie had was that he hadn't had the chance to speak with Rachel again. Friday lunchtime was approaching and he had made sure that he hadn't booked any meetings with any of his staff and that his paperwork was more or less up to date. He couldn't let her go without knowing what she wanted to tell him.

"Eddie!"

He turned to look down the hallway, surprised at the voice that had called him by his first name.

"Tommy?"

"Dad's here."

If it wasn't the worried expression on his face or the way he said it, Eddie probably wouldn't have worried so much but the fact that the moment Tommy said it and then bolted in the direction that he had come from, Eddie knew he had to follow. Most of the class was in the corridor and Adam's shouts, Eddie could only just imagine what was happening in the classroom. He was glad that Tommy hadn't gone back in there.

There was always going to be a part of Eddie that knew that he would look back on this moment and be grateful that it happened at the school. He had no idea what Rachel would have done if Adam had lost it like he was currently and she was at home on her own.

"Mr Fleet."

"Look here he is. Did he always use to come and save you?"

"Adam." Rachel managed to choke out.

Eddie wished he had been there more to save her.

"Mr Fleet, you have to let her go."

"I don't have to do anything. She is my wife and she is going to start doing as she is told." He said as he shook her.

Eddie took a tentative step forward, trying to see if he could see a way to help Rachel. He was glad that Adam didn't have his hands around her neck like he originally thought, but on her shirt, still pulling it tightly around her neck. This was the woman that he had seen standing with an eleven-year-old boy with a gun and she didn't look half as scared then as she did at that moment.

"Mr Fleet, please. You are hurting her."

His grip loosened slightly and Eddie took his chance to grab Adam's shoulders and pull him back. He luckily let go of Rachel who fell to the ground. Tommy ran in the room, passed Louis to Rachel and Eddie found himself standing between Rachel and Adam. He didn't even see the punch before it collided with his face.

"Eddie." Rachel breathed.

"Mr Fleet, the police are on their way," Louis said.

"Why couldn't you just stay wherever you were? It was bad enough that I had to send Tommy here, but with you here, you have made everything worse. I took her away from this place. You seem to drag her back here."

"Maybe. Or maybe she just found the strength to come back after all these years. Did you actually see her as a headteacher or did you only see her as the person that you wanted to be with? Have you actually watched her teach?" Eddie said.

"She was too involved."

"Maybe because she knows what it feels like to get ignored by the system."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Adam said, taking a step forward.

Eddie wanted to push him back to put some distance between them but also just to get him away from Rachel.

"Mr Fleet."

"You know that she never mentioned you before now. She has only mentioned you because she had to. I am still trying to work out whether you were that forgettable."

"Or, maybe like me, she just wanted to forget."

"We were fine before you and this school."

"Not from what I have heard. I mean, if everything was okay, why would Tommy ask me to make sure that Rachel was contacted and not you after he punched Jamie Evans? Or maybe we should go back to the question of why he punched Jamie in the first place? Or the reason why both your wife and son would rather be here than at home with you?"

Eddie would admit that he probably did deserve the second punch as he was provoking him. It hit harder than the first one and almost sent him flying. He stood up straighter as the police finally came into the room.

"Oh, dear Mr Fleet. I don't particularly know how you are going to lie you way out of this one." The young female officer said before she turned to Eddie. "Assault?"

"On me and a member of my staff," Eddie said as he swiped the blood off his lip with his index finger.

Before the officer could turn to her colleague, he was already reading Adam his rights while handcuffing him. Eddie found himself relaxing and turning to sit on top of the closest desk. He could hear Louis taking control of the students outside, telling them to go to the hall and when the police have finished, then they can collect their things. Eddie had no idea how much they had seen but knew that the police would need to speak to them.

"Rachel, it is PC Emily Miller. We have met before. I need to ask you a few questions about what has happened."

He hadn't allowed himself to look at Rachel, just in case she was more hurt than he thought, but from the way she looked at Emily, he knew that he had to take some sort of charge. Like the day they had gotten the note about the gun in the school.

"You can use my office." He said as he stood up. He offered a hand to Rachel. "Come on Rach. Let's get out of here."

He remembered the last time he said something similar. She hadn't looked at him and she had refused to come with him, choosing to tell everyone about her past. He was grateful that she did take his hand and he pulled her up. He hadn't meant for her to fall against his chest but he wrapped his arms around her when she did. She needed his support and he would be there for her this time. Keeping his arm around her, he started to lead her out of the classroom.

"Come on Tommy, you need to be there as well," Eddie called over his shoulder.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

Rachel was aware of the things that were happening around her but she was deep in her thoughts. She heard Eddie dictate a letter that was at least going home with the students that were in the class that she was covering. She was glad that he had got Tommy to come with her, bringing some comfort to her. She knew that equally, he would be as confused and shaken by what had just happened.

PC Miller had brought another police officer with her when she entered the office, telling Eddie that they had questioned the students. He told them that he had a letter and was going to get the right support for anyone who wanted it as well as sending them home early if they wanted. They weren't going to have any more classes.

She knew that she had to answer the questions that she was being asked, but she didn't want to. She hadn't thought that Adam would have done something like that and it scared her more than he could have done what he did at home when Tommy was at school. Her son could have come home to find her either passed out or dead because of Adam.

"Here."

Rachel blinked a few times before she looked up at the mug that Eddie was holding in front of her face. She took it off of him and pressed her palms against it, taking some comfort in feeling the burning sensation. It was helping her ground herself and before she knew it, she had placed the mug down and knew she was more likely to concentrate on the questions she was being asked. She could always see Eddie out of the corner of her eye and it was comforting that he was there.

"Well, I think we have enough to charge him." PC Miller said as she replaced her notebook in her coat.

"Really?"

"With everything that you and Tommy have told us, along with the assault on Eddie, I think we have enough evidence. Rachel, is there anywhere else you can stay tonight? I don't think that you should be on your own, even if you have Tommy."

There was only one place that she knew she could go and feel safe. Her head automatically turned so that her eyes were on Eddie.

"Eddie?"

"We would be more than happy to have you, Rach. No need to ask as I was going to suggest it anyway."

She picked up her coffee that she had forgotten about as Eddie showed them out and thanked them for their time. She shook her head as the sweetness hit her.

"God Eddie, did you make your coffee and just forgot to put in the milk?"

He laughed. "You were in shock Rach. And I don't blame you."

"I never expected him to do something like that."

"I am glad that he did it when you were here."

"So am I." She whispered.

Eddie sat down on the coffee table opposite her. "Rachel, we will get you the support that both of you need. You aren't alone in this any more. You have me and Philip and Sophie and we are all there for you and Tommy. Things will get better."

"I know."

"Finish your coffee. I will go and find Louis and ask if he can take over for the rest of the day. Then I will find Sophie and let her know what is happening. We can go and get you some of your things before I take you back to mine. I will even prep Philip before we get there."

"Philip is still here? I thought he had to go back."

"His job fired him. He says that there isn't much for him in Manchester and thinks he might be able to start again up here."

Rachel was glad that Philip was still in Scotland. It was just someone else that she could lean on for support.

"I will be back in a minute."

She smiled up at Eddie as he left. She turned to Tommy.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

"Mum, at least this time, you have 29 other people to confirm what happened rather than just me."

"Tommy, it shouldn't have been like that anyway. I… I should have done what I promised Philip."

"I know."

She found herself getting up and placing herself in front of her son, so she could look at him properly. She could tell that he'd had the same thoughts as her.

"Tommy. This is equally my fault. It has nothing to do with you and as your mother, I should have never kept you in a situation that meant that you could get hurt. I have never been as terrified as I was today and that was because I was scared for you. I am so sorry Tommy. I never ever meant to put you through something like that. I am so sorry that you have felt like you had to protect me. I am so sorry that you felt like you had to grow up quicker because of your dad. I am so sorry for all the arguments and the blaming. I am so sorry if you felt like you were the only reason that they stopped. I should have been the one to protect you."

"But you tried to. Mum, I heard most of the arguments. I heard the way that you would always make sure that he blamed you. There were times when you pushed me out of the door and all I wanted to do was be you with me." He started to cry. "How many times did you ask me to pack a bag? How many times have you actually thought about leaving Dad? It isn't like you didn't try."

"But Tommy, you are only 11. I never wanted you to… I had to grow up too fast. I wanted you to enjoy your childhood in a way that I never enjoyed mine."

"It could have been worse. You could have been like Auntie Melissa."

She knew what he meant but there was also a slightly deep meaning to it for her. By the time Eddie returned to his office, going to get a few of their things and a takeaway sounded perfect. Tommy was almost asleep and Rachel could feel the events of the day wanting to send her to sleep. It was going to be a long road to getting over what happened but she was more than glad of the company that she was in.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Not feeling hungry," Eddie said.

He had been watching Tommy for the last few minutes as he stared into the bowl of cereal. He always knew that it was going to be the days after that it was going to be worse. Philip had told him that Rachel hadn't slept well and Sophie had ended up sorting her out. He wished that she could come to him but Eddie knew that no matter how they had been beforehand, it was still going to take Rachel a while to trust everyone again.

"Eddie, will Mum be okay?"

"Your mum is a lot stronger than you think. We just have to show her that we are there for her. And you as well. We need to make sure that you are okay as well."

"Sophie has already offered to punch anyone in the face that tries to make fun of me."

"Thanks for telling me that. She won't be doing that."

"It's weird though."

"What's weird?"

"If things had worked out differently between you and mum, I wouldn't be here."

"I think this would be a lot different if things worked out between me and your mum. But she loves you. I don't think she would want to change too much."

"Dad might not have been happy that you are back in Mum's life but I am. I haven't seen her smile as much as she has done around you, and properly as well."

"Glad I have your approval," Eddie said just before the doorbell went.

With a sigh, he left to see who was at the door. He couldn't really think who it could be at that time in the morning. He nodded his head towards the kitchen when Philip came down the stairs. It wasn't that he thought that Tommy couldn't be left alone, he just didn't want him to feel like he was alone.

He opened the door and didn't even register who was on the other side until she had pushed passed him.

"Sophie!" Melissa shouted.

"Melissa. What the hell? How did you know where I was? You can't just come barging in here."

"Well, I just have. I am here for my daughter."

"Now that you have remembered that you have a daughter. You left a 13-year-old by herself. You know she got a train, by herself, to Manchester to meet up with Philip so as she could come here to me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved so far away."

"No, maybe you shouldn't have made her change her number so that we were still in contact. So that she knew where I was and then we could have sorted something. Dear god Melissa, do you not understand what you are doing to her?"

"You don't get to say anything to me about parenting."

"I would have thought you would have wanted better for your children after what happened to you."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Will you two shut up?!" Sophie said. "I have only just got her to get to sleep and him in there won't want to hear you two at it, so unless you are going to speak like civilised adults, I would suggest standing outside. And Mum, I am staying with Dad."

Eddie knew instantly that Melissa was going to start arguing again. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Come on. Outside. She is right."

Melissa huffed at him before walking out the door, he followed her out.

* * *

As soon as he heard movement from upstairs, he got another mug out of the cupboard. The kettle had only just boiled and he gave Melissa her tea before making Rachel a coffee. He knew that Melissa wanted to ask who the third mug was for but didn't. He had no idea whether he should have tried to warn Rachel before she entered the kitchen but as he realised it was what he should have probably done when she walked in.

She looked at her sister before walking past him to be the other side of the kitchen. He handed her the coffee and he watched as she placed her hands around it, seemingly pushing her palms into it. It was something that he noted that he would have to ask her about later, maybe as soon as Melissa had left.

"Tommy is with Philip and Sophie. Phil thought that they could do with the fresh air." He explained before she could ask the question.

"Didn't take you two long, did it?" Melissa said.

Rachel looked at her with a glare that Eddie could only imagine meant that there was bad blood between them. He didn't know whether he was grateful that the front door slammed shut. Rachel jumped slightly but he could only imagine it was because Adam used to do it. He gave her a smile as the other three occupations of the house entered the kitchen.

Tommy was straight to his mother's side and wrapped his arms around her middle, tucking himself under her arm. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and Eddie almost left them to it. It seemed a rather personal moment between a mother and son who had been through a lot, and not just over the past few days.

"So?" Melissa said.

"Drop it." He said.

"What you have only been up here since the end of August and you have already found my sister? Did you take her away from her ever so handsome husband as well?"

Eddie went to say something but was stopped by someone else.

"You have no idea what Mum has been through," Tommy said, coming out of his embrace with Rachel. He paused for a moment and Eddie wondered whether he thought that Rachel was going to stop him. "I was five. Now you might not have known that I was upstairs, mainly because Mum has told me to stay upstairs until she got me, but I know that it was you. Do you know how long your son spent trying to talk Mum out of leaving Dad? See they probably both thought that I was asleep but I heard it all. Philip looking up the statistics on his phone, not trying to scare her but to make her realise that she couldn't keep doing whatever she was doing with Dad at the time. We only went home to pack and then you turned up. It took Philip five hours to convince Mum to leave Dad but it only took you like an hour to get her to give him another chance."

"What are you on about?" Melissa asked.

"Dad had beaten her up. You didn't see the black eye because she had covered it in makeup. I watched her do that. I don't know what excuse she gave you for the cast but that was Dad. I think he has broken her ribs five times and her collarbone once. And that is all in the six years since you convinced her to give Dad a second chance. Oh and then there was yesterday…"

"Tommy. I think she gets the picture." Rachel said.

"He is like a year or so younger than me, isn't he? That wasn't the Christmas that Dad said he wasn't able to live with you anymore, was it?" Sophie said.

"Leave it, Sophie," Eddie said.

She opened her mouth to say something and he was glad when she didn't say anything. Tommy had turned back to Rachel.

"I'm fine. If I remember correctly, Phil was into his computer games as well. He might have some age-appropriate games."

"Come on. Let's leave the adults to talk." Philip said.

Eddie did wonder when Melissa was going to say something. He could tell that Rachel wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa said a little louder and more defensive than Eddie thought it should have been.

"Not now Melissa."

"I think now is a perfect time as my nephew seems to hate me and you have turned my daughter against me."

"Sophie wouldn't hate you if you weren't like Mum."

"Here we go again."

"Honestly Melissa, I don't want to do this with you."

"First time in forever."

"Melissa," Eddie said, louder than he wanted to. "Stop being so defensive."

"Should have known that you would jump to her defence."

"Look at her and you tell me if you think she is fine. As much as you both dislike each other because of everything that happened, she needs you. For once can you actually support your sister?"

When Melissa turned to Rachel, Eddie knew that she was finally seeing her sister. He knew that there was a reason why Rachel had chosen her to be her 'ally' when she came back after the fire. He left them, hoping that they could talk.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Rachel was glad when Eddie said that he didn't feel like cooking for the second night in a row. The last thing she wanted was a well-cooked meal or something like that. It was something else that she had only realised that Adam controlled as well when Eddie had asked what they wanted for dinner. Every meal was always planned and stocked by Adam, and most of the time, cooked by him.

He and Philip had gone to get the Chinese while the rest of them had been tasked with trying to get all six of them around Eddie's rather small dining table. Rachel assumed that he never expected to have this many people around at the same time.

She might have been reluctant to see Melissa again but she was glad that her sister was there. It was the second time that they had to mend their broken relationship but she hoped that it would be the last.

With the food arriving and everyone tucking in, Rachel could only smile over at Tommy as him and Sophie interacted, the cousins already getting on so well. It annoyed her that they hadn't met before and that Adam had made her push her family away. She had wanted to make amends with Melissa sooner.

The ring of the doorbell made them all jump and Eddie looked as confused as the rest of them.

"Oh, god." He said as he stood up. "I haven't got any more room for people. I told her she didn't have to come."

Rachel was more than a little confused at his mutterings and followed him. She didn't even need to see who it was before a smile rose on her face.

"Rachel," Kim said as she walked over and hugged her.

She found it weird that different people could give her different forms of comfort that all lead back to making her feel safe. For once, she was in a house full of people that loved her and made her feel safe.

The question was on Kim's lips but Rachel was tired of everyone asking her if she was okay.

"I'm getting there." Rachel said, her eyes flicking to Eddie.

"Eddie said that I didn't have to come but he sounded so panicked on the phone. That must have been awful for the pair of you."

"I was taken back to quite a few memories that I would rather forget."

"Are you hungry? We might have some food, just not a lot of space." Eddie said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"We got something on the way up," Kim said as she followed him.

Dex stood awkwardly next to Rachel.

"Mum was really worried. Apparently Max had done something similar."

"He did."

"I don't call him Dad. It doesn't feel right. He has never been a dad to me."

There was a weird maturity to Dex and Rachel wondered how the children of today seemed so much more mature than some of the students that she used to have. She knew that it might have been due to other circumstances as well.

"Come on." Rachel said as she put her arm around him, leading him to where everyone else was.

It took her a few moments to join them as she allowed herself to smile and feel happy for the first time in a long time. She knew that Tommy probably hadn't ever seen her truly happy. It was a nice feeling to have and she could almost allow herself to believe that it would be forever.

* * *

Kim, Dex and Melissa had only stayed for the weekend. In that time, they had managed to sort out quite a few things, with Rachel, Philip and Melissa all being back on speaking terms and a plan of action regarding where Sophie was staying. She was going to stay long-term with Eddie but was set to spend most of the summer holidays with Melissa.

There was a point when Rachel knew that they had stayed for too long but she couldn't face going back to the house that she had shared with Adam. Eddie constantly told her that it was okay and even said that she should just put it on the market if she didn't want to live there anymore.

Philip was still in Scotland with them, choosing to get a flat in Glasgow, closer to his job. It was just a relief and comfort to Rachel that she had this support around her after not feeling like she had anyone else other than Tommy.

With the letter coming thought about the date of the trail, Rachel knew that she could do with all the support she could get. A smile rose on her lips as Eddie called out, telling her that they were home. It just seemed so natural the way that they interacted and she couldn't wait for the moment that she could allow herself to enter a relationship again. Eddie had already told her that he had waited 13 years to be reunited with her, he could wait for as long as it took her to be ready again.

"I know what you are going to say." He said as he handed her the papers.

"What are theses?" She asked as she put down the letter and took them off him.

She could tell that he wanted to know what the letter was about in the way that he leant over slightly. His eyes flicked to her.

"You need to get back into teaching Mason."

"And you have a vacancy?"

"The NQT. Let's just say that she might have been able to control the class to a degree but she wasn't a teacher. Neither me or Robert discouraged her when she said that she didn't think teaching was for her."

"So not quite as bad as Hopeless Hopewell."

"Hopeless Hopewell?"

"Her name was actually Helen Hopewell. One of Max's ex-pupils that he had slept with and given her a teachers role because he didn't want their little secret to get out. She might have been able to control the John Foster's kids but not our Waterloo Road bunch. Every NQT who has got into the profession for all the wrong reasons that I come in contact with now are nicknamed Hopeless Hopewell. I think Philip told me that was what our kids were calling her."

"Our kids?"

"Eddie, we did run that school for nearly two years together."

"And you are still proud of every single one." He smiled at her. "Anyway we are obviously advertising but I spoke with the English department and none of them had anything bad to say about you and actually told me that if I didn't tell you, then I was doing wrong by you."

"Really?"

"I also have the whole staff room placing bets on how long it is going to take us to get back together. They have even got a ship name for us. Reddie. I don't understand it."

"Neither do I but I am glad that nothing seems to change, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I swear I told you."

"Told him what?" Sophie said as she entered the kitchen.

"That when him and your mum got engaged, Steph had told me that the whole of the staff had bets on me and him getting together."

"You and mum got engaged?!" She said as she filled up a glass with water.

"It was before you," Eddie said. "And you never told me that."

"Maybe because at that point, I was just glad to have you."

It felt like a moment that they had shared before. She wanted to gently nudge him as she remembered that moment that they shared in the bowling alley all those years ago. The way that he was looking at her made her think that he felt the same way.

"I will think about the job." Rachel said.

"If not, I heard that Havelock High is looking for a new head. We could be rivals."

"Could be a challenge."

"I suppose it is up to you what you want. Boring English teacher or Headteacher."

"I thought you never found me boring."

"It would be great to have you back."

_It would be great to be back. _She thought, not allowing herself to say the words out loud for the moment. Her eyes flicked to the letter she had put down earlier and she felt like everything was happening at once. Like everything in her life was finally going right.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"So Dad and Auntie Rachel?" Sophie said.

She knew that Philip had wondered why she had asked him to come round and by the look on his face, he didn't exactly think that this would be the topic of conversation.

"Soph. Trust me. Just let it happen."

"You didn't see the moment they had the other day."

"No, but I lived with Rachel when they had their chance the first time around. Honestly, they still act the way that they did back then. Just let it happen."

"Plus, I don't know whether Mum is ready yet," Tommy added.

"Look both Rachel and Eddie know that they missed out last time. They won't do it again. All three of them were in the wrong. Mum should never have gone after someone that Rachel was obviously in love with. Eddie should never have gone with Mum just because she was a carefree version of Rachel. Rachel should never have made Eddie think that they never had a chance." Philip said.

Tommy sighed. "That is why Mum made me promise that when I find the one, to make sure not to let them go."

"Do you not think they just need a teeny tiny push?" Sophie said.

"Sophie, promise me that you will just let it happen," Philip said. "They don't need a push, they need to be left alone."

She huffed before agreeing. She had just never seen her dad that happy before and if anything, she wanted a good mothering role model. If her auntie Rachel had done a good job with Philip in like two years, why couldn't she be good for her as well?

* * *

The light knock on the door was one that he could bring from memory. Just in his memory, the door had a glass window and he could smile at her before she entered.

"I was passing." She said as she handed him a sandwich.

"At lunchtime?"

"I had a meeting with the solicitor." She sighed as she dropped into the chair in front of him. "They are a little unsure about how they think it is going to go. Adam has pleaded guilty to the assault. I mean with 30 odd witnesses to the assault on me and another few to the assault on you, he can't really get away with it. It is just proving everything else. It is mine and Tommy's word against his. They haven't charged him yet and I think that they are worried that worst-case scenario is that he gets a suspended sentence and then we will have to go through the courts again for the divorce and… everything else."

"Why are they saying that?"

"They believe the defence will put most of the things that we know was wrong as being down to my own choice. Like with all the stuff with the financials. He brought the food, I could only buy stuff if it was for either me or Tommy, the only account I had access to was a joint account, the fact that I was supply teaching. It probably didn't help that I stayed with him after that Christmas."

"I thought that they were being harsher on cases like this."

"I think that they might just be preparing me for the worst."

"Just after everything that he has put you through… I want you to be happy Rachel."

"I know."

"Have you thought more about the job?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Have you checked your emails this morning?"

"Miss Mason, you haven't applied to come back to Waterloo Road."

"Who says that I haven't applied for this one and the Havelock High one as well?"

"Have you?"

She smiled at him. "I think bringing myself back into the world of teaching full time requires less stress than a headteacher role. I am just going to enjoy being back in the classroom. That's if I get it."

"I think you are in with a shot."

"I think everyone knows that you know me."

"Not like you."

"One of my biggest mistakes. Why the hell did I think I needed Melissa at the school?"

"I don't think you were thinking. I think you just wanted the comfort of someone you knew that you could trust."

"But I should have realised that I had you. I mean, why did I never put two and two together and work out that you were the one to save my job against Ralph?"

"Because you are an English teacher and I am a Maths teacher."

"You know what I mean."

"Just before Melissa turned up, Tommy was talking to me about how weird it would have been if things had worked out between us. That he wouldn't be here and I suppose Sophie wouldn't be either."

"Thank you Stuart Hordley and the fire for bringing my sister back into my life more permanently."

Eddie could tell that Stuart's name still brought a wave of anger to her and it also caused him to get angry.

"But then I would have never been introduced to Philip." He said. "Why do you think he was round the other night?"

"Do you not talk to Sophie?"

"Just because you have an amazing relationship with Tommy, that I am extremely jealous of, doesn't mean that I do. I think part of Sophie staying with me is for her benefit. I am more settled but I think she wants to actually be close to me."

"Tommy said that Sophie wanted his and Philip's help to push us together, especially after our… little moment."

"You felt that as well."

"I could just picture a bowling alley."

Eddie nodded, knowing that he had pictured exactly the same thing.

"Anyway, Phil told her just to leave it as it would happen naturally." Rachel paused for a moment. "I am glad that you never married Melissa. I think it makes it a little less awkward."

"If I remember correctly, it was you that couldn't be my girlfriend, Mel's sister, Phil's auntie…"

"Yes alright. I know what I said. But do you think that is what she wants? Sophie that is. If she has heard everything about me from you and Philip, is she looking for someone else to be her mum? Like I did for Philip."

"I don't think you can go completely wrong. You made a decent kid out of Phil. And I think I have Tommy's approval."

"I just want to get this trial out of the way."

He leant forward. "And Rachel, I have already told you that I will wait for you."

"What if I don't want to wait any longer?"

It was just the way that she said it that made his heart jump.

"Rachel Mason, what am I going to do with you?"

There was a part of him hoped her old wit would come into play. A quick line that would always take him aback or just make his heart skip a beat. She didn't say anything but gave him the widest smile. If anything, he was just glad that he could make her happy again.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Nothing felt more right to Rachel as she stepped out of Eddie's car and looked up at the school in front of her. Tommy and Sophie had shot off as soon as they could and it left Eddie being the only person that she could smile widely at.

"Glad to be back Mason."

"For course I am Lawson." She said as she walked around the car and started to head towards the doors. "Everything is…" She turned towards him. "Everything is perfect now. I am back at the place that I should never have left and I no longer feel like I am stuck in some marriage that I am still not certain if I wanted in the first place. And I am with the one person that I trust most in the world. I don't think it could get any better."

"Good. I like seeing you happy."

"I… I should probably go and get ready." She said as they reached the stairs.

"I will meet you in the staffroom before first period then."

"I will see you then."

The smile didn't leave her face as she got to her classroom and started to get everything ready. Locking the computer and putting her bag in a drawer, she made her way to the staffroom to grab a coffee before the day began. She made her way over to Hannah and Lucy, asking them about their holidays.

"Right, welcome back everyone," Eddie said as he entered the room, Louis a few steps behind him. "And welcome to Dr Jessica Cross who will be the new head of science and, of course, as many of you will recognise, we get to welcome back, properly this time, Rachel to Waterloo Road."

She knew that his smile was a wide as hers and the way that their eyes met in the moment made her want to almost pick up where they left off.

"With the exam results last year, we can only hope for another rise this year. Just keep working hard and doing what you all do best because it is working. Drinks tonight and the first drink is on me."

The bell rang and they all made their way towards their classes, with only a few grumbles about being back. Eddie fell into step by her side, walking her to her classroom as she was sure that he wanted to do earlier.

"I have asked Philip to drop in after work to make sure that they are okay."

"I just hope he doesn't mind being our babysitter."

"I am sure he is fine with it. I think he enjoys being back with his sister and cousin."

Rachel looked up at him. "I bet you already have a tonne of paperwork to do."

"Already have three trips waiting for my approval."

"So you better get on. I am teaching all morning."

"So if I need a distraction…"

"You know where I will be."

He smiled at her before turning to go back the way that they had just come. With a big sigh, she turned back, heading towards her classroom and her first class.

* * *

She knew that Tommy probably would have preferred to not be in her class but it was calming for her to see him sitting at one of the desks, turned to the side as he talked with his friends. The class erupted in applause as she entered the room.

"Alright, calm down now." She shouted over them, glad that she didn't have to tell them more than once, like she had to do when she came back after the fire. "Yes, welcome back. I hope that you are already for S2."

"Miss?"

"Yes, Amelia." She said after she unlocked her computer,

"Other than Miss, how are we meant to address you?"

There were a few moments she was quite taken aback by the question. Either it had been noted that she no longer had her wedding ring on or maybe just they assumed something because of what they had all witnessed last year. She picked up the pen to the whiteboard and started writing.

"From now on, you can address me as Ms Mason." She turned back to the class. "Now, if you turn to page 6 of the book that I am about to give you, we will start with poetry. And to let you into a little secret, this is one of my favourites."

* * *

She knew that Tommy had another lesson and that he was hanging around for a reason. With the last person leaving the room, leaving them alone, he walked up to her desk.

"Mum, you obviously chose the surname Mason."

"I got to choose the whole of my name after… what I did."

"Well after what Dad did, I don't think I want to be a Fleet. I know I should have said something before but… Tommy Fleet doesn't sit right with me anymore. How does Tommy Mason sound to you?"

"If it is what you want Tommy, then we can find a way to do it. Honestly, carrying the Fleet name won't mean that you will end up like your father. But I also get it. I have always felt more comfortable as a Mason that I ever did a Fenshaw. How about we look it up tonight? See what we have to do."

"Sure."

"Go on. You are going to be late for your next class and mine are about to come in."

"I'll see you later Mum."

Sure enough, Rachel watched Tommy as he battled with a few of the fifth year students as they tried to enter the room while he left. She told them to sit down with a few of them telling her that they were glad that she was back. There was a point when Rachel felt like she wouldn't be able to fit back into Waterloo Road or teaching, fearing that she had been out of the job too long. But with applause from her second years and her fifth years equally being happy that she was back, she was glad that she took the job and even more grateful for Eddie coming back into her life.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"So?" Georgina said.

Eddie just shook his head at her. He knew that having his arm draped along the back of Rachel's chair wasn't helping with the rumour mill. Probably them turning to each other didn't help either.

"So what?" He said, taking the bait.

"Are you two back together yet?"

"I only got divorced a week ago." Rachel said.

"You are as bad as Sophie," Eddie said.

"What has she said now?"

"I believe I was questioned as to why you had gone back to your maiden name of Mason. Like she had half expected me to propose the moment the divorce came through." He looked around at his staff. "You lot can back down too."

"Can I ask something? Why does Sophie call you Auntie Rachel?" Lucy asked.

"My big mistake," Eddie said.

"Eddie, we have spoken about this. It is no more your fault as it is mine or Melissa's."

"No, you told me that. I was the idiot…"

"And I made it seem like we had no future."

"Still not understanding? Who is Melissa?" Georgina said.

"My sister and Sophie's mother. I had turned Eddie down." Rachel said.

"And he got with your sister?"

"As I said, my big mistake," Eddie said.

"Never plain sailing with us," Rachel added. "I do usually wonder what would have happened if we went out for that drink at the end of term, if the fire never happened."

"I would have hoped that we would have come back in the new year as an item."

"English dating, yeah?"

"Only if I can hold your hand in the playground."

"Don't push your luck."

The private joke was lost on the rest of them but it made him smile. He could still remember the way she reached for his hand, pulling it out of his pocket to hold it. Noticing that Rachel's drink was almost gone, he felt like they had done enough sharing for one night, he downed the rest of his beer before standing up.

"Right I am going to pay off this tab and then Mason, I think we should be getting home."

"I think that you are right Lawson. See what mayhem our kids are causing Phil."

"Probably doing what these are going to do after we leave."

Rachel laughed and it was all that he needed to go and do as he said. She met him at the bar with a hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder. He turned to her as she patted his shoulder. There was something on her mind, something that he suspected that she had been thinking about all day, and he hoped that with two glasses of wine in her system, she might just tell him.

Deciding that getting a taxi back would be the safest thing to do, they waited outside for it to arrive.

"Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Tommy asked me earlier whether he could take my surname."

"Mason?"

"Of course. I don't think anyone wants the other one. Melissa even got married at 18."

"Is that what has been on your mind?"

"I know I choose that name and I know I should find some weird comfort that he wants to take the name I choose but I have this strange feeling I would have to get Adam's permission and things like that."

"Rachel, how about we look into it before you start stressing about it?"

"I know." She closed her eyes. "Eddie?"

"Rachel."

He had completely left everything up to her but he couldn't shake the feeling that everything in that moment was perfect. The way that she slowly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. It was the moment he had waited for 13 years and he was glad that kissing Rachel Mason was still as magical as he remembered it being. They pulled back, Rachel smoothed down his hair and he kept her body close to his.

"Does this mean we are dating again?" Eddie asked.

"Everyone is waiting for it."

"But is it what you want?"

"Of course. I think the last time I knew what I wanted, I had just found out that I was pregnant with Tommy. You?"

"Rachel, from the moment I saw you sitting in the chair in the antechamber, I knew that we had been brought back together. I am not a believer of fate but I believe that day was fate. I have always been in love with you. I never want to leave your side. Not again."

One of her hands made its way from the back of his neck and landed on his chest. She bowed her head as she started to play with his shirt. He wished that she would go back to the way he remembered her being, as much as he liked her being all shy.

The taxi pulled up beside them and Eddie knew that Rachel was glad for the distraction. She did have a point. It was only a week ago that the divorce came through. Even if they knew that they wanted to be together, she was still just coming out of her marriage, even if it was difficult and failed marriage. He didn't want to push her. He was scared that she would push him away again.

"Come on then Mason. Let's get you home."

"Home. Why does it seem so natural?"

"It just does."

They both got into the taxi and Eddie gave over the address. He pulled on his jacket as he leant back, only realising the look that Rachel was giving him until he had settled properly.

"What?" He said.

"Maybe it feels so natural because I am finally home. Eddie, we fought our feelings too long the first time around and maybe I am just saying all of this to convince myself more. But why should we wait any longer."

"I am fine with it Rach. I just want you to be fine with it as well."

There was just the way her face changed, like she realised that he had been holding himself back because of her. He didn't want to be drunk and make another mistake again. He wanted her properly. She reached over and took his hand.

"I want you, Eddie."

"Good because I want you too."

His idea of getting another kiss in before they got home was squashed by the taxi driver slowing down and coming to a stop outside of the house. Eddie paid over the fare, refusing Rachel to even consider paying for it. He stopped her as she reached for the door handle. It didn't take her long to wrap her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist. The kiss was broken by a familiar voice.

"See. I told you it would just happen."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Tommy, you would tell me if you have a problem with me and Eddie, wouldn't you?"

The look that he gave her made Rachel realise that she may have asked him the question one too many times. She felt like she had to check. The last few months hadn't been easy for both of them and, no matter how much she wanted to be with Eddie, Tommy was and always would be her first priority.

"Mum, I am perfectly happy with you and Eddie being together. Is that enough for you?"

"Sorry."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Tommy, I am your mum. It is my job to always worry about you."

"I think Sophie is planning your wedding though."

"Dear God."

"Already has planned how Eddie is going to propose."

"That girl is exactly like her mother."

"Mum, I understand now. Why you made me promise to tell the person that I love that I want to be with them."

"All the time, I seem to think back to the morning of the fire. The way that Eddie asked me out for that drink. We were both so nervous. I know that he wanted to tell me about something else but I do wonder what would have happened if we went for that drink."

"Before Auntie Melissa?"

"Melissa only around because she was the person I put down as the next of kin. First time I think she has ever rushed to my aid." She paused for a moment, looking at her son. "I just don't want you making the same mistakes that I did."

"I know Mum. At least I don't have a sibling that could run off with the one that I love."

"True."

"Did you want more children?"

Rachel took her time to answer. "Yes, but I left it quite late with you and… I am not sure if Adam even wanted children. It wasn't something that we had really spoken about. I remember being so happy when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"I think you have Sophie now as well."

"I think so too."

She nodded for a moment before pushing herself off his bed. She knew that she had a stack of marking to get done and she also knew that he had homework, mainly due to her setting him a piece that day.

"You are my first responsibility." She said to him as she opened the door. "Nothing else matters but you."

"Mum, will you just take a leaf out of Auntie Melissa's book for once and just be a little selfish? I like Eddie and I like you both together. He makes you happy which makes me happy and I have a better father figure. Honestly, I will be helping Sophie with the wedding plans at this rate."

"Okay. Point taken."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked.

Rachel blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. Her pile of marking hadn't seemed to have gotten any smaller and she knew that she had zoned out for a while.

"Just something Tommy said."

"Which was?"

"Will I just take a leaf out of Melissa's book for once and just be a little selfish?"

"He does have a point."

"And maybe I was thinking back to when you called me your first responsibility."

"Rach, that day was always going to be difficult either way."

"She could have never come back. She could have done what Mum did."

"But you remember how Melissa was. She knew exactly what she was doing that day. She was being selfish because she knew that you would have always put Sophie first."

"And I just threw myself into my work."

"I wouldn't have expected anything different from you."

"Eddie… How have you always… You have always seemed to know me so well. I think the only thing that Adam got right about me in 12 years of marriage was that I had been in a weird mood since I found out that you were back at Waterloo Road."

"Because I watched you as you went to hell and back. And I wanted to be on that journey with you if you would let me."

She gave him a small smile. "Apparently Sophie is planning our wedding."

"That girl!"

"Already has planned how you are going to propose."

"Dear God."

"Exactly what I said."

"And here I am trying to make sure that everything goes at your pace."

"There is a part of me that wishes things had been different." Rachel found herself saying.

"I get what you mean."

"But here is our chance. I don't think that there wasn't a person at Waterloo Road who didn't want us to get together. Only me."

"Rach, you need to stop being so hard on yourself." He stood up. "And I completely agree with Tommy. After everything you have been through, there is no harm in being a little bit selfish." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Was thinking about asking Philip what he was doing on Friday night?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking that we could have our first date again," Eddie said, his voice going all husky.

"Was that right Lawson?"

"Only if you want to Mason."

"I think I can give myself Friday night off if I get this marking done now."

She leant forward and gave him another kiss. She almost didn't want him to leave when he did but she knew that she wasn't going to get much done with him there. Turning back to her marking, she knew that she had to find some way of trying to get Sophie to slow down her ideas. If her and Eddie were going to go on a date on Friday, she needed something to wear. Maybe some retail therapy and a good heart to heart with her niece might just be the thing to do.

* * *

"Auntie Rach, this is all good and all but why did you want me to come?"

"Have you been dress shopping with a man? It is the worst thing ever."

"Philip left when I was one and Dad left home when I was seven. It has been me and Mum really."

"Just trust me then, you don't want to go dress shopping with a boy."

"Not because I have been planning your and Dad's wedding?"

Rachel turned to her niece.

"Rachel, as much as I love my cousin and wish that we had met when we were younger, you have made him out to be way too honest. He tells me and Philip everything."

"He tells me everything as well. I think it is just a sign that he trusts you. If I made him too honest, he would have told your father ages ago about what had happened between me and Adam. Tommy isn't like that."

"Dad says he is a carbon copy of you."

"Don't know whether that is a good thing or not."

"Dad seems to think it is."

They walked into another shop and started to look around. Sophie was the one to pick out the dress that Rachel ended up buying.

"What about this?" Sophie said as she held it up.

Rachel looked up at the dress that she was holding. "At least you have your mother's taste. It is gorgeous."

"I think you should try it on. See if you will look drop-dead gorgeous for Dad."

"You know the thing that I worried most about what would happen if me and Eddie got back together was that both you and Tommy would have a problem with it. Like us getting together would mean that I was trying to replace Mel or Eddie replacing Adam."

"Rachel, honestly, Mum hasn't been the greatest role model for me, you know that. And from what I have heard from Tommy and with everything that happened, Adam seemed like a bit of an idiot. Well just by the way that he treated you."

After Rachel had tried on the dress, which they both believed was perfect, and bought it, they went to try and find somewhere for their dinner, Rachel telling Eddie earlier that they wouldn't need anything and for him to have a boys night.

They settle in their seats in one of the local pubs near the shopping centre and quickly choose what they wanted to eat.

"You said that Mum and Dad got engaged. When was that?"

"Not long after they got together. I thought it was all going too quickly."

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"Because they both looked so happy and as much as I was hurting, I couldn't help but be happy for them."

"So why didn't they get married?"

Rachel thought about how she was going to tell her. With their food arriving and realising that Sophie deserved to know the truth, she sat up a little straighter.

"You said that Philip left home when you were one."

"I still met up with him when Mum wasn't around. Dad wanted him in my life."

"But you wouldn't have understood the argument that they had. The reason your dad never married your mother is… because at that point, she was already married to two other men. Philip's dad and her first husband. She had never divorced them and therefore if she married Eddie, then she would have been a double bigamist. Philip told me and I knew that Eddie had the right to know as well."

"So Mum is... like a criminal?"

"Let's just say that I am no clean canvas either. Both me and your mum have done things that we are proud of."

"What did you do?"

"As much as it is somewhat common knowledge, I don't feel comfortable discussing it here. I will tell you when we get home. I think mine is worse."

"Does Dad, Tommy and Phil know?"

"Yes."

Rachel watched as Sophie as she thought about what she was going to say next while eating a chip.

"But why didn't it work out between you and Dad? Why did Dad choose Mum over you? He has never loved her, I know that."

"He said that we could sort it out but I knew we couldn't. Losing contact with Micheal had almost killed him and I couldn't do that to him again. He needed you as much as you needed him."

"How many times did you break your own heart for Mum? It's not like she is even worth it."

"Sophie, she is your mum and my sister. No matter how much bad blood there is, it will never change that. Plus I have always had to look after her. My little sister's happiness has always come before mine."

"Your not so clean canvas?"

"My not so clean canvas?"

"What could you have done so bad that you can't tell me now?"

"I had to change my name afterwards. Your dad was furious when he found out. I could have lost my job and would have had to start all over again. I spent half a year showing everyone at Waterloo Road that I deserved to be the headteacher for everything to come crashing down around me. Your dad being my only ally at the time."

"But you will tell me."

"When we are home."

"You make Dad happy Rach."

"Eddie makes me happy."

"It's just a shame that it has taken you this long to get your shot."

"Yeah, so slow down with the proposal and weddings. Things will happen on their own accord."

"I just want you both to be happy."

"I know you do because that is what I want too."

They smiled at each other and Rachel was certain that she had an understanding with the girl and maybe even more so after she told her about her past.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

On the orders of his daughter and Tommy, Eddie had booked a fancy restaurant and put on a suit, though he refused to wear a tie. He thought about calling up the stairs for Rachel as he tried to get the cufflinks into his shirt, telling her that the taxi was there, but when he looked up, his breath was caught in his throat as she walked down the stairs.

"What?" She said.

"You look beautiful."

He saw the blush that rose on her cheeks. He knew she would turn around and tell him that she wasn't or something along those lines but all he could see was the woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"You don't scrub up bad yourself." She said as she helped him with the cufflink.

"I think it is only the second time that you have seen me in a suit."

"But still, you make the effort for me."

"Only for you Mason."

He gave her a quick kiss as the taxi driver beeped his horn. Part of Eddie knew that they had time for this later but he wanted the chance to just look and appreciate the fact that she was there with him. If it wasn't for the weight of her hand on his wrist, he may have thought it was all a dream.

"Not that we are getting rid of you, but don't you two think you should be going?" Tommy said, smiling at them. "You look beautiful, Mum."

"Thank you, love. He's right, come on." She turned back to Tommy for a moment. "Be good."

"Aren't I always?"

"Keep Sophie out of trouble then," Eddie added.

"I heard that," Sophie shouted down the stairs at them before he closed the door behind them.

The restaurant was a distance away that they had a bit of time to talk in the taxi but equally close enough that they seemed to be there in no time. As soon as they were sat down, they were already talking about everything that they could think of.

"Micheal said that he might visit us in the half term."

"Great."

"I think Alison is still on his back about not going to university and him not being able to find a full-time job isn't helping things."

"It is a lot more difficult these days for them. He doesn't want to follow in your footsteps."

"He says he can't teach."

"Not got the same flare as his father then."

"And what flare might that be?"

"Yow know what I mean Lawson."

"Do I Mason?"

"Has that become our new flirting?" She asked.

"We have been doing it for a while."

"I suppose so."

"I know we said that we wouldn't talk shop, but there is something that I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We aren't even halfway through the first term and I have already been given my first bombshell. Sarah is going to be leaving at Christmas, leaving me with a bit of a hole."

"Isn't she History?"

He smiled as he realised that she hadn't caught on to what he was about to ask her.

"I was more thinking that she was Head of Pastoral Care. I do think that Kim's shoes have been hard to fill for anyone. I know you have only just come back but I need someone in that role who has been on the management team as well as… I suppose I need someone that I know will always put the students' needs first. Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Just think before you act."

"Eddie I haven't even said yes yet."

"Are you going to? I have spoken to Louis about it and he thinks it is a good idea."

The way she turned her gaze up to the ceiling worried Eddie. Maybe he had taken it too far again. Pushing her in ways that she didn't want to be pushed. But for him, there was no one else that he wanted to give the job to. His second choice would be Hannah but he wondered whether the workload would overwhelm her.

"Dear god Lawson, what are you doing to me?"

"Does that mean you will do it?"

"Yes, and I promise to think before I act. As I am back at Waterloo Road and I am trying to be more permanent, I might as well just throw myself into it."

"Just means that I now need to find a new history teacher." He paused for a moment. "You know, they have already asked me not to tell anyone new that we are together, they all want to guess how long it will take people to guess."

"By the way that we are, I would think that it wouldn't take them long."

"Nor do I. You seemed to connect with Sophie the other day."

"I think she understands now why we are taking things as they come. She asked why you didn't get married and I told her the truth, as well as telling her about my past."

"She must have taken it well because she hasn't spoken to me about it."

"Both her and Tommy took it better than I thought they would."

"Times have changed Rachel."

"She also asked why we gave each other up."

"That aged old question. I still wonder whether we could have made it work."

A comfortable silence fell between them as the food arrived. The music that was being played in the restaurant wasn't what Eddie expected but it was quiet enough that they couldn't hear it while they were chatting. The last lines of the song were something that he couldn't help but relate to and he could tell that Rachel was thinking the same thing.

_My heart's in my mouth/Have you figured it out?/I still love you, even more now/I got no place to hide/I still get butterflies when I see you/Of that, there's no doubt, there's no doubt_

"When I saw you in the antechamber." He commented.

"When I saw your signature on the bottom of that first letter." She said.

They fell silent again as they started to eat, although the next song hit home just as much.

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you/I never knew anybody 'til I knew you/And I know when it rains, oh, it pours/And I know I was born to be yours_

"I think we better start chatting again. These songs are a bit too close to home for me." Eddie said.

"Maybe it is the universe."

"Rach, you don't believe in all that."

"Not really but I am back with you and yes, I too believe that the day that Tommy punch Jamie, as much as I hate to say that, was fate. You arriving at Waterloo Road at the same time that Tommy starts there was fate. The fact that I put Waterloo Road down as one of the secondary schools that I wanted him to go to was just the start of a chain reaction. No Eddie, I don't believe in fate but after everything I have been through, I can't help but believe that this is fate."

"What? Due to all the bad luck we have had before?"

"Maybe not bad luck, but to put right our wrong decisions."

Eddie didn't really know what to say to her last comment. He picked up his glass and tilted it towards her.

"To fate."

He was glad when she picked up her glass and tapped it against his.

"To wrong decisions."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_1 year later_

Rachel's head was turned by the sound of feet hitting the ground a lot quicker than they should have done. She opened her mouth to shout at her son but was beaten to it by the man coming up to her side.

"Walk Mason!" Eddie shouted.

Tommy turned back and shrugged before carrying on his journey with a quick walk.

"He is hiding something from me." Rachel said when Eddie reached her side.

"How do you know?"

"Because he is an awful liar. And Philip. I know that they have both been avoiding me. You aren't planning anything are you?"

"Me? I haven't got anything planned."

Rachel had little idea whether she should believe him or not. All four of them had been rather secretive over the summer break. The longer it went on, the more she wanted to find out and she had become more suspicious with the fact that Tommy and Philip couldn't speak more than five words to her.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked.

"As I will ever be."

"You know I could still speak to the governors. You know, get them to swap our roles so it is how it is meant to be."

"Eddie, you are now the head of this school. I am just your lowly deputy."

"Lowly? I don't think that is the word I would use."

"Well you are biased now aren't you?"

"Did you place your bet?"

"The time I wanted was already gone. I had to go for a little longer than I wanted."

"What time did you want?"

"Before the bell rang. I had to go before break."

"I went with the end of the day."

"Eddie really? Now that we are head and deputy? I think it will be even harder for us to keep the secret."

"What secret?"

"Exactly."

She could only smile at him.

"How about we go and address the troops?" He said.

"I suppose we should." She turned to him and smoothed down his shirt. "Are we actually going to get any work done this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." She rose up on her tiptoes slightly to give him a kiss. "How much work did we actually get done over the summer?"

"Well Mason, as long as you can keep your hands to yourself, I think we will be fine."

"Will we now? Because Lawson, I do remember you initiating some of it as well."

"Guilty as charged. Probably best to get to the staff room then. Rid us of any impulses."

Rachel bit her lip before nodding at him. As much as she wanted to keep it a secret from the new staff, there wasn't anything in the world that was going to stop her as she reached out for Eddie's hand.

* * *

"We have a number of new members of staff this year. We have Amelia and Jacob who are the new maths teachers, Esme joining the geography department, Seth who is joining the ICT department and Thea who is joining the English department." Eddie said. "And as most of you know, Louis handed in his resignation at the end of last year. I have heard that he has got the headship at Inverclyde Academy so we will all be seeing him again when the football fixtures are announced and we go to thrash them."

Rachel could just hear the old chants of 'who are ya?' of Janeece and Maxine as he said that. The whole room just erupting in noise. However, the teachers around her remained quiet as they listened to Eddie. Sometimes she missed how unruly the school could be.

"So, after a unanimous decision among the staff, Rachel is my new deputy."

"Unanimous decision? I had an interview." She gentle hit him. "You did not put me through a bogus interview."

"Finally got my payback after all those years. Putting right your wrong decisions."

"Still not over that are you?"

"I am now. Anyway, the exam results were good again so please just keep doing what you do best. And as always at the beginning of term. Down the pub, the first round is on me."

They hadn't even made it out of the door when they knew the bet was over.

"Please tell me that they are a couple."

* * *

The way he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the back of her head took her back. She turned her head and closed her eyes, remembering that he wasn't about to tell her what his plan was because Melissa was back. She rested her hands on top of his.

"How has your morning been?" He asked.

"Good, yours?"

"Boring without you."

"I suppose I have more to keep myself busy with."

He just hummed in response and Rachel just relished in the thought that they were this close again. Her best friend, confidant and lover were all back and she had never been happier.

"Do you think he will come for you?"

She knew what he was talking about and she knew it was why he was trying to be a calming effect on her.

"I doubt it. The courts were pretty clear that he was to have no contact with me or Tommy, more so after we kinda made him agree that Tommy could change his surname."

"Where do you think he will go?"

"Hopefully as far away from here as possible. Problem is he does know where I would be now."

"And I am here to protect you."

She rubbed one of her hands over his. "I know you are. Do you think that might be why Tommy and Philip have been in a weird mood?"

"Maybe. Look, I am sorry I brought it up."

"It was going to be hanging over me all day whatever Eddie." She turned in his arms and held onto the lapels of his jacket. "Thank you for just being here."

"Look, I have asked Sophie and Tommy to meet me in the staffroom after school today so that we can drop them off and the car before going to the pub. I know you have a lesson last thing, why don't you met us there? Philip will drop us off at the pub."

"Yeah sure."

"I will see you at half three then Mason."

"And not a second later." She said giving him a kiss just as the bell rang.

They dropped their embrace as her third years came into the room, some of them wolf-whistled while a couple of them told them to get a room. Rachel could deal with the comments. One time it would have bothered her. Now it didn't. Because she was happy with Eddie and that was all that she needed.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

"Why can't we stay?" Sophie asked.

"Because I said so," Eddie said, knowing that it was an extremely childish thing for him to say but not really knowing what else to actually say.

"But we want to see her reaction."

"Sophie we have talked about this."

"You did tell Mum that she would meet us three here," Tommy said.

"Enough from you smart aleck. I am regretting getting you out of the last half an hour of your lessons right now. Go on, the pair of you. Not that way. She will be coming from that direction. I will see you at the pub."

Eddie let out a sigh of relief as they left. He had timed Rachel earlier and knew that the time it took her to get from her classroom to the staffroom was about five minutes. As the bell sounded for the day and the rush of the students eager to leave, he knew that he had a good amount of time before she would arrive.

He had told the staff earlier that the staffroom was a no go area after three o'clock and that they were to make their way down to the pub straight after school. They all gave him weird looks but he was now certain that there was another bet on what he was planning on doing. He tapped his pocket, making sure that he picked it up. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Thinking over the words that he wanted to say, the door opened and he knew that it was taking her a little while to adjust to the candlelit staffroom.

"Eddie, what is all this?" Rachel asked as she walked towards him.

"This morning I spoke about putting right our wrong decisions. It has been something that we have done since you said those words. Now as much as we both would love to forget about it, I asked Melissa to marry me in a staffroom in Rochdale, surrounded by our colleagues, with you standing there, probably not looking too impressed by the crazy decision I had made. I don't even think I even asked her properly.

"So, in a staffroom in Greenock, with no one else about, with you standing there, in front of me this time, I want to do this properly." He got the small box out of his pocket. "Rachel Mason, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The way that the box opened was with practised confidence. Not because this was the third time that he had proposed to someone but because he wanted to get it right for her. The ring was one that had been chosen after many trips to different jewellers in Glasgow. All four of them had decided that this one was perfect for Rachel, simple but elegant.

He didn't worry when she didn't give an answer straight away. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't impulsively say her answer as some people would.

"Oh Eddie, of course, I will."

The words sounded so much better coming from her lips than he had ever imagined and the way that she giggled as he slid the ring on her finger was a memory that he would keep with him forever. The kiss afterwards was all that he wanted. It told him everything. This was the wrong that they had to right.

* * *

The sound of the champagne corks popping brought him back down to earth. Even though he knew that it was something that was going to happen, he still couldn't believe that she had said yes to him. Rachel Mason had agreed to marry him.

He still remembered the way that she awkwardly came up to him to congratulate him on his proposal to Melissa. If only things had been different.

The glasses were soon handed out and it wasn't long before Sophie, Tommy and Philip joined them as well. Philip was handed a glass of champagne and Georgina looked at them both as if to ask permission for Sophie and Tommy.

"Just a small one." Rachel said.

It was the only time that she had parted his side since they had arrived at the pub and Eddie was glad that it was Tommy that took his place as Sophie took hers. The weird little family that they had seemed to work in the best of ways.

"To the new Mr and Mrs of Waterloo Road," Georgina said, holding up her glass.

Eddie only had to glance at Rachel to know that she too heard Steph's voice instead. It was something that they wouldn't stop. Thinking back to a time when they had no chance. It made the reality more real for them.

"See Dad, I told you it would suit her," Sophie said as the rest of the staff asked Rachel to show off the ring.

"I never said it wouldn't."

"Do you have a date in mind?" Thea asked.

"I mean…" Rachel started as she looked up at Eddie. "I don't know what we might plan to do. Might have to ask Sophie what her plans are."

"Rachel, I have it planned to a t. Don't you worry."

"I was thinking that we could always go aboard," Eddie said.

"Or have a guest list this time," Philip said. "What? With Sophie and Tommy, it will be one more person than your wedding to Adam."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and arrived back at Eddie's side as Sophie and Tommy left them to sit down and talk between themselves. She turned back to Eddie with the biggest smile on her face.

"I may have left Waterloo Road for the wrong reason and for the wrong man but the right man has brought me back for all the right reasons." She whispered to him.

He couldn't feel happier about being the right man.


End file.
